


Le Médaillon du Vent

by Teen_Gohan_757



Series: Deux Frères [10]
Category: Original Work, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Gohan_757/pseuds/Teen_Gohan_757
Summary: Après avoir vaincu l'Armée de l'Apocalypse et le Dieu de la Mort, Izanami, d'étranges guerriers nomades attaquent un petit royaume allié à Kaminari, envoyant à nouveau Raiju sur le chemin de la guerre mais aussi sur des révélations familiales.
Relationships: Link/Original Character(s)
Series: Deux Frères [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/298773
Comments: 2





	1. Les nomades de l'Est.

La guerre faisait rage à Silingan, le royaume voisin de Kaminari. Des guerriers nomades venus des Terres Arides de l'Est avaient soudainement débarqué dans ce paisible royaume pour soumettre la population et exploiter les richesses.

Ce petit royaume pacifiste n'ayant pas d'armée, il demanda bien vite l'aide de Kaminari qui avait signé un pacte d'assistance en cas d'invasion en échange d'importation de biens de toutes sortes à un prix avantageux. De plus cet accord permettait au Royaume de la Foudre d'avoir sa frontière Est bien plus sécurisée. Kaminari ne tarda donc pas à envoyer une partie de son armée pour repousser les envahisseurs considéré comme barbares. 

L'unité de Raijū fut de ceux envoyé sauver le pacifique royaume. Lui et l'Armée Royale de Kaminari n'eurent que peu de mal à contenir les envahisseurs puis à les repousser toujours plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient acculés aux frontières du royaume. 

La bataille finale se joua dans une région rocheuse et peu habitée du royaume, les envahisseurs s'étaient regroupé en nombre devant un long et étroit canyon pour espérer faire une brèche dans les rangs de l'Armée Royale et ainsi les prendre à revers. 

Cependant, plusieurs unités d'archer rassemblées autour de Raijū étaient postées sur une falaise qui dominait le champ de bataille. 

Le jeune Lieutenant regardait donc d'en haut, assis sur son cheval et vêtu d'un large poncho, la bataille qui allait avoir lieu sous une pluie battante.

« Vous êtes prêt pour le grand final, Lieutenant ? » demanda alors le Sergent Anpéa en s'approchant de ce dernier.  
« Je suis prêt mais je trouve dommage qu'on n'ai pas pu raisonner ces guerriers. » répondit Raijū un peu déçu.  
« C'est des sauvages Lieutenant, on peut pas les raisonner ! » répliqua le Sergent.  
« Tout ce qui est inconnu n'est pas sauvage Sergent mais soit, ils n'ont rien voulu entendre tant pis pour eux. » fit Raijū.

Peu après, le signal fut donné pour le début de l'assaut et Raijū activa aussitôt son aura bleu électrique pour ensuite faire apparaître son arc et sa flèche de foudre tout en faisant apparaître une flèche de foudre pour chacun des archers présent. 

« Lieutenant Raijū, nous attendons votre signal. » fit l'un des lieutenants d'une autre unité. 

Le jeune garçon attendit que les cavaliers adverses soit lancé à pleine vitesse pour donner le signal qui fera abattre une pluie de flèches sur ces derniers, les décimant bien vite. 

Cependant, ceux qui arrivaient à se protéger du furieux assaut venus des cieux se détournèrent soudainement de l'Armée Royale pour se diriger vers la falaise où se trouvait Raijū et ensuite les assaillir de flèche de feu. 

Surpris, nombres d'archers furent touchés et même Raijū n'eut pas le temps d'éviter complètement l'une des flèches qui frôla son épaule gauche, la brûlant et faisant tomber Raijū à terre. 

« Le Lieutenant est à terre ! Protégez-le !! » cria Anpéa. 

Et c'est en un instant que tous les soldats de l'unité de Raijū se jetèrent devant lui, bouclier à la main, formant ainsi une véritable protection à hauteur humaine, empêchant les flèches de feu d'atteindre Raijū. On entendit alors les flèches s'écraser sur les protections métalliques tenu par les soldats faisant ainsi un bruit assez peu rassurant. 

« Ca va Lieutenant ? Vous êtes pas trop blessé ? » fit le Sergent, un peu inquiet une fois que les flèches eurent cessé leur vacarme.  
« Ca va Sergent merci, j'ai..j'ai pas été assez attentif.. » répondit Raijū en se relevant.  
« Ils nous ont tous bien eu, ne vous blâmez pas ! » répliqua Anpéa.  
« Je vais moi aussi les surprendre alors. » fit Raijū tout en se relevant. 

Le jeune garçon se plaça au bord de la falaise, ferma les yeux puis se concentra un court instant avant que la foudre ne s'abatte soudainement sur l'un des cavaliers adverses, le tuant sur le coup. 

« Ce gamin là haut peut invoquer la Colère de Raiden, ne restons pas là !! » fit l'un des cavaliers surpris et terrifié par le coup de force de Raijū. 

Les cavaliers prirent alors la fuite, poursuivi par la foudre de Raijū et quand ils furent assez loin, le jeune garçon cessa de faire tomber la foudre et reforma son arc et sa flèche de foudre pour continuer d'attaquer le groupe d'assaut principal adverse. 

La pluie de flèches reprit alors mais après quelques instants, un des archers cria un inquiétant avertissement.

« Des cavaliers nous prennent à revers !! »

Dès que Raijū entendit cela, il se retourna et vit qu'en effet, un groupe de cavaliers fonçait vers eux, arc et flèche à la main. Ils étaient passé derrière la falaise quand Raijū et les archers furent aux prises avec les cavaliers qui les avaient attaqué de front.

« Unités 1, 2 et 3, restez en formation, les autres retournez vous et attaquez ces cavaliers ! » ordonna Raijū avant de se retourner vers les cavaliers. 

Les unités concernées se retournèrent aussitôt malgré que Raijū outrepassait quelque peu son rang. 

Raijū fit apparaître trois flèches de foudre par archer ce qui submergea bien vite les assaillants qui eurent bien du mal à progresser. De plus, trop préoccupé à éviter les très nombreuses flèches de foudre qui leur tombaient dessus, les cavaliers ne virent pas qu'une des unités de Kaminari étaient parti dans leur dos, les encerclant rapidement. 

Voyant cela, les cavaliers s’arrêtèrent tout comme les flèches de foudre qui leur étaient destinés.

Encerclé de flèches prêtes à les tuer, les cavaliers ne savaient pas trop quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Raijū les approcha, malgré la protestation de son sergent trouvant cette approche dangereuse. 

« Vous êtes vaincus, retirez vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Continuez de combattre et je fais abattre toutes ces flèches sur vous et vous mourrez » fit-il d'un ton calme mais assuré.

Les cavaliers regardèrent les flèches les menacer et le regard ferme de Raijū qui montrait bien qu'il ne bluffait pas puis se regardèrent entre eux et parvinrent tacitement à un accord. 

« Fort bien, nous reconnaissons notre défaite mais nous vaincrons la prochaine fois ! » fit l'un des cavaliers avant de tourner le dos à Raijū pour ensuite s'en aller après que le jeune garçon ai fait disparaître les flèches de foudre. 

Tous les archers reprirent ensuite leur poste et c'est ainsi que la journée continua au rythme de la bataille qui dura jusqu'au coucher du soleil. 

Raijū et les archers finirent par descendre de la falaise pour engager les guerriers adverses et la bataille fut rude.

Les nomades finirent par battre en retraite de l'autre côté du canyon et l'Armée Royale décida alors d'installer un camp non loin de là.

Une fois camp monté, Raijū déposa son cheval dans la grande tente servant d'écurie puis se dirigea vers sa tente personnelle, privilège accordé aux officiers de commandement. Elle n'était certes pas aussi grande que la tente de commandement du Général Shokku, le plus haut-gradé qui dirigeait l'armée toute entière mais elle était tout de même doté d'une pièce de vie comportant une table, des chaises, une petite cuisine et un coin pour se laver ou laver ses vêtements. L'autre pièce, cachée derrière une grande tenture n'était autre que la chambre composé uniquement d'un lit de camp et d'une commode. 

La première chose que fit Raijū en entrant fut d'enlever le poncho trempé qu'il avait pour le faire sécher sur une corde prévu à cet effet. 

Ensuite il se regarda dans le miroir placé dans le coin pour se laver. 

« Si Link me voit comme ça, il va encore me gronder. » fit-il avant de commencer à se laver. 

Mais à peine avait-il saisi le tissu pour se laver qu'il entendit un bruit familier derrière lui. 

« Link ?! T'es déjà là ?! » fit Raijū en se retournant, l'air aussi surpris qu'un peu inquiet quand à la réaction de Link vis à vis de son état. 

Car en effet, outre sa brûlure à l'épaule gauche, Raijū saignait de la bouche, de son avant bras droit ainsi que de sa rotule droite dont le pantalon à cet endroit était déchiré. Son haut de tenue était aussi déchiré à ses deux épaules.

« Raijū ?! Qu'est-ce t'a encore fait ?! T'a vu comment t'es ?! T'est censé être un archer à l'arrière du combat, pas en plein d'dans ! » s'exclama Link visiblement inquiet.  
« Je savais que tu n'allais pas être content mais j'y peux rien, en combat, j'y vais à fond et c'était censé être la bataille finale donc j'y suis peut être allé un peu trop fort. » répondit Raijū un peu gêné.  
« J' comprends Gohan maintenant quand je faisais pareil que toi et qu'il arrêtait pas de s’inquiéter mais bon, assieds toi là que j'te soigne, tête brûlé va ! » fit Link plus joyeux. 

Raijū ne s'y opposa pas car il savait que Link aimait prendre soin de lui, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Raijū non plus. 

Link enleva alors le haut de l'uniforme de Raijū pour découvrir, en voyant le torse nu de Raijū, que ce dernier était encore plus blessé qu'il ne l'avait vu au premier abord. 

« T'es quand même pire que moi pour ça ! J'me demande si en fait tu le fais pas exprès pour que j'te soigne après ! » fit Link autant amusé qu'inquiet.  
« Peut être bien. » fit simplement Raijū après avoir légèrement ri. 

Bien sur quand il fallu en venir aux soins proprement dit, Raijū commença à regretter de s'être blessé ainsi car le traitement n'était pas sans douleur. 

« Aïe ! Mais c'est quoi ce que tu met là ? Ca fait super mal ! » se plaignit Raijū.  
« C'est un truc pour désinfecter ta blessure au ventre là, c'est Impa qui m'a apprit ça » répondit Link tout en tapotant la blessure au ventre de Raijū avec un chiffon imbibé d'alcool à désinfecter.  
« Ca m'étonne que tu aie voulu apprendre autre chose que le combat ou la ferronnerie » fit Raijū tout en grimaçant de douleur.  
« 'Fallait bien avec toi qui revient toujours tout blessé, j'allais pas embêter Impa à chaque fois ! » répliqua Link. 

Après l'avoir désinfecté, Link mit un bandage autour du ventre de Raijū puis passa au reste de ses blessures. 

Quand il eut fini, Raijū eut un bandage de plus aux deux épaules ainsi qu'à la rotule droite. 

Ensuite, Raijū se déshabilla complètement pour laver ses vêtements dans une bassine d'eau prévu à cet effet. Après cela, il pendit tous ses vêtements sur la corde où était déjà pendu son poncho puis s'habilla d'un peignoir de bain rapporté par Link de Woodfall.

C'est à ce moment là que Raijū put enfin s'asseoir et prendre un peu de repos. Le jeune garçon s'affala sur la chaise tout poussant un cri de soulagement. 

« J'aime bien les campagnes militaires mais à la fin de la journée, je suis tout aussi content que ca s'arrête ! » fit-il assez heureux.  
« Pareil pour moi, le travail c'est bien mais on est content de s'arrêter ! » répliqua Link.  
« En tout cas, c'est sympa de venir me voir tous les soirs comme ça, ca me fait bien plaisir..tu restes dormir ici j'espère ? » fit Raijū.  
« Évidemment, j'aime plus dormir tout seul, ca m'rends triste ! » répondit Link.  
« Moi aussi donc tant mieux que tu restes même si le lit sera pas très confortable. » fit Raijū.  
« C'pas grave, tu feras l'matelas ! » répliqua Link toujours un peu taquin. 

C'est quand Raijū voulut répondre qu'on toqua à l'entrée de la tente. 

« Lieutenant, moi et les hommes sommes prêt pour le briefing, on peut entrer ? » fit Anpéa à l'extérieur.  
« Oui entrez. » répondit Raijū. 

L'unité au complet rentra alors et quand elle vit Link, se mit de suite au garde à vous.

« Mes respects mon Général ! On ne savait pas que vous étiez là, on peut revenir plus tard si vous voulez. » fit le Sergent plus droit et figé qu'un piquet.  
« Raijū, j'dois dire quoi encore pour qu'ils arrêtent d'être tout droit comme ça ? J'ai oublié. » fit discrètement Link.  
« Tu dois leur dire 'Repos'. » répondit Raijū assez amusé.  
« Ah oui...heu..Repos ! » fit alors Link plus fort. 

L'unité de Raijū se mit alors en position de repos mais toujours très solennellement.

« Ca marche pas ton truc Raijū, ils ont juste changé de position. » fit Link.  
« C'est normal, c'est comme ça qu'on doit se comporter en face d'un Général. » répondit Raijū.  
« Mais j'suis pas en service, ca sert à rien ! » protesta Link.  
« Il faut leur dire alors sinon ils vont rester comme ça. » fit Raijū toujours très amusé par la gène de Link face à cette situation pourtant banale dans l'armée.  
« Bah heu..je..je vous ordonne d'être normal, pas tout droit comme ça, c'est l'soir 'faut pas être si coincé comme ça ! » ordonna Link.  
« A vos ordres mon Général, merci mon Général ! » fit l'unité en chœur avant de reprendre une position plus naturelle.  
« Mais vous êtes sur qu'on vous dérange pas ? » demanda tout de même Anpéa.  
« Si Raijū vous a dit d'entrer c'est que c'est bon et comme ça je pourrai un peu voir ce que vous faites après une bataille. » répondit Link.  
« Merci mon Général. » fit le Sergent avant que Raijū ne les invite à s'asseoir pour le briefing. 

Quand tout le monde fut à table, Raijū déploya une large carte des environs sur la table. 

« Avant de commencer Lieutenant, j'espère que l'autre Général viendra pas vous voir sinon il ne sera pas content de vous voir en peignoir comme ça ! » fit Juru.  
« Je vois pas pourquoi le Général Shokku viendrait me voir, il doit avoir autre chose à faire. » répondit Raijū.  
« Bah vous savez, c'est pas ce qu'il se dit dans le camp, j'ai entendu des soldats dire que le Général était au courant que c'est vous qui faites les stratégies que le Commandant Kirowatto donne au Général depuis le début de la campagne et qu'il devrait bientôt venir vous voir. » répliqua Juru.  
« Ca m'étonne car on a toujours été discret mais si il vient, tant pis, j'ai pas d'autre vêtements ici. » répondit Raijū.  
« J'irai t'en chercher à la maison s'tu veux, ce serait bête de faire mauvaise impression ! Mais pourquoi c'est le Commandant qui explique tes stratégies au Général ?» intervint Link.  
« C'est parce que j'aime bien réfléchir à comment vaincre l'ennemi mais j'ai pas envie d'être dans la tente de commandement, trop de protocoles et de sérieux, ici c'est plus agréable et en plus, ca aide bien le Commandant, il pourrait bien passer Général grâce à ça. » fit Raijū.  
« J'te r'connais bien là, t'es comme moi, t'aime bien aider les gens sans être trop connu. » répliqua Link.  
« Exactement. » fit Raijū avant de commencer à dessiner grossièrement les forces en présence sur la carte pour ensuite commencer à penser à une stratégie pour le lendemain. 

Après que Raijū ai exposé son idée, il était de coutume que ses soldats émettent leur avis ou leur correction quand ils estimaient que leur Lieutenant faisait fausse route et c'est ainsi que toute l'unité débattait sur la stratégie à avoir pour le lendemain et même Link fut mis à contribution. 

Moult débats plus tard, tous les soldats présents se mirent d'accord sur une stratégie qui convenait à chacun. 

« Donc on est d'accord, on va.. » fit Raijū presque debout car appuyé sur la table avec ses deux bras mais avec ses pieds sur sa chaise avant d'être interrompu par quelqu'un qui toquait sur la plaque en bois servant de sonnette.  
« Lieutenant Raijū, le Général Shokku est ici, il aimerait vous parler. » fit une voix à l'extérieur.  
« Lieutenant Shōgeki, cette blague n'est pas digne de vous. » répondit Raijū habitué aux blagues de ce genre de son homologue. 

Soudainement, un homme entra tout de même et avec son uniforme rutilant et ses quatre étoiles cousues sur son haut d'uniforme et il n'avait rien d'un Lieutenant. 

« Me prendre pour un subalterne, je devrais m'en offenser. » fit-il un sourire en coin. 

De suite, l'attitude de Raijū changea du tout au tout quand il vit arriver l'homme aux quatre étoiles.

« Unité, garde à vous ! » cria-t-il avant de se mettre lui même au garde à vous.  
« Unité 757 à vos ordres Mon Général ! Veuillez m'excuser pour la méprise Général !» rajouta-t-il après que son unité se soit elle aussi mis au garde à vous.

Le Général s'approcha alors de la table tout en faisant un salut militaire à l'unité avant de prendre la parole.

« Repos soldats et excuse accepté Lieutenant Raijū. » fit-il.  
« Merci Mon Général ! » répondit Raijū maintenant en position de repos.  
« Alors Lieutenant, le Commandant Kirowatto m'a avoué que c'est vous qui avez élaboré toutes les stratégies qu'il m'a présenté depuis pratiquement le début de la campagne contre les guerriers nomades, est-ce vraiment cela ? » demanda le Général.  
« C'est...c'est exact mon Général. » répondit Raijū.  
« Bien, je dois avouer que je m'en doutais depuis un moment mais ne pouvant rien prouver, je n'ai rien dit mais quand j'ai voulu promouvoir le Commandant au grade de Général, il m'a dit ne pas mériter ce grade et m'a avoué la supercherie. Je dois dire que je fus surpris quand j'ai appris que c'était vous le stratège. Je savais que vous aviez des pouvoirs spéciaux mais j'ignorais votre talent en stratégie militaire. » fit longuement le Général. 

Il voulut continuer mais son regard fut attiré par la carte posé sur la table. Il y avait de nombreuses annotations et de nombreux schémas évoquant là un plan de bataille. 

« Je vois que j'arrive à temps, on dirait que vous avez mis au point une nouvelle stratégie pour demain. » fit-il en regardant la carte avec attention.  
« Ce plan a été conçu par moi et mes hommes ainsi que mon ami ici présent mon Général ! » fit Raijū toujours très solennel. 

Le Général ne répondit pas de suite car assez concentré sur la carte dont le plan semblait le réjouir.

« Intéressant..très intéressant..moi et l'état-major sommes arrivé au même plan d'attaque mais le vôtre comporte quelques offensives aussi audacieuses que bien pensée, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous veniez expliquer cela à la Tente de Commandement. » fit le Général.  
« Ce serait un honneur mon Général mais je ne suis pas présentable. » répliqua Raijū.  
« En effet... » fit le Général d'un air un peu dédaigneux en voyant Raijū ne porter qu'un peignoir.  
« M'sieur l'Général, rentrez à votre tente et Raijū vous rejoindra correctement habillé, 'faut juste nous laisser 5 minutes. » intervint soudainement Link.  
« Oh Général Link, je ne vous avais pas vu, ca faisait longtemps, mais oui je vais laisser au Lieutenant le temps de s'habiller correctement, les autres officiers n'apprécierait pas un Lieutenant en peignoir dans la Tente de Commandement. » répondit le Général en souriant.  
« Merci mon Général ! » fit Raijū bien plus solennel que Link.

Quand le Général quitta la pièce, l'unité au complet se mit au garde à vous pour ensuite s'asseoir quand le Général fut parti. 

Link se transporta alors à Woodfall pour prendre des vêtements pour Raijū puis revint de suite à la tente de Raijū. 

Ce dernier fit un peu la moue quand il vit les vêtements ramené par Link. 

« Je sais que t'aimes pas les porter mais t'a pas l'choix, ce Général il a l'air d'aimer les vêtements chics. » fit directement Link.  
« Oui t'a raison et puis je les enlèverai après car ces vêtements ne me rappelle pas de bon souvenirs.. » répliqua Raijū résigné. 

Le jeune garçon partit alors dans sa chambre pour enfiler ses vêtements et en ressorti peu après vêtu du pantalon et du haut blanc aux longues bandes bleu électrique bordé d'or fin qu'il portait avant d'entrer à l'Armée Royale de Kaminari.

« C'est des vêtements de noble que vous avez là Lieutenant, je vous savais pas de cette caste là ! » s'étonna Anpéa.  
« Je l'étais Sergent, je ne le suis plus maintenant. » fit Raijū.  
« Oui ca m'étonne pas, vous aviez pas l'air d'être un noble même si vous parlez un peu comme eux mais vu que vous partez, on va rentrer dans nos quartiers. » répliqua le Sergent.  
« Restez ici plutôt, vous serez plus à l'aise et en plus, Link ne restera pas tout seul. » fit Raijū.  
« Merci Lieutenant c'est sympa ! » fit Anpéa assez content.

Raijū enfila alors son poncho puis traversa le campement pour ensuite arriver devant l'énorme Tente de Commandement. Cette tente était assurément la plus grande du campement et aussi la plus gardée car en plus des deux gardes à l'entrée, il avait aussi des gardes aux quatre coins de la tente. 

Raijū se fit d'ailleurs arrêté par l'un d'eux quand il se présenta à l'entrée de la tente et ce n'est qu'après que le garde vérifia qu'il était bien attendu par le Général Shokku que le jeune Lieutenant pu rentrer. 

A l'intérieur, Raijū fut impressionné par la grandeur de la pièce et de la vive activité qui y régnait. A gauche et à droite il y avait ce qui semblait être le réseau de communication relié à toutes les unités et au centre, une gigantesque table avec autour tous les haut-gradés. 

Cela stressa le jeune garçon qui, au sein de l'armée, n'avait jamais été en présence d'autant de supérieur hiérarchique. Les rois et les reines, ca le connaissaient de par l'ancienne fonction de son père mais dans l'armée, c'était différent malgré un protocole tout aussi présent. 

Quand ces haut-gradés aperçurent le jeune Lieutenant, la plupart eurent l'air surpris et certains dévisagèrent même Raijū, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le garçon au poncho. 

« Lieutenant Raijū, au rapport Mon Général ! » fit-il au garde à vous tout en essayant de cacher son angoisse.  
« Repos Lieutenant et joigniez vous donc à nous ! » répondit le Général.  
« Général Shokku qu'est-ce donc cette mascarade ? Pourquoi donc faire venir un subalterne ici ? » fit l'un des officiers présent à l'air peu aimable.  
« Car ce jeune garçon, en plus d'être à l'origine des stratégies développée par le Commandant Kirowatto, a perfectionné celle qu'on a mis au point pour demain. » répondit le Général.  
« C'est difficile à croire mais soit, qu'il nous montre donc cela » répliqua l'officier assez incrédule. 

Rajiu prit alors la place du Général Shokku et se posa à genoux sur sa chaise. 

« Moi et mon unité on est venu à la conclusion que cette position là et là était trop visible, l'ennemi nous verrait de suite grâce aux éclaireurs qu'ils vont sûrement déployer au même endroit » fit-il en indiquant du doigt, deux positions de part et d'autre du long canyon séparant maintenant les deux armées.  
« Donc on a pensé qu'il était préférable d'envoyer deux unités cette nuit pour traverser le corridor pour qu'ensuite elles se cachent quelque part ici et attendent le lendemain pour distraire l'armée adverse pendant que le reste de l'armée arrive et envahissent leur campement. » rajouta-t-il en indiquant cette fois-ci un endroit derrière le canyon. 

Après ces explications, un silence apparut autour de la table, laissant Raijū dans le flou quand l'approbation ou non de sa stratégie. 

Heureusement, le Général Shokku l'aida en brisant le silence. 

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi cette stratégie me plaît beaucoup. C'est risqué pour les unités envoyées en territoire ennemi mais au moins la surprise sera complète et on règle le problème du passage de ce corridor étroit. »

« C'est intéressant en effet mais si l'ennemi a positionné des soldats sur les hauteurs ? Ca pourrait décimer nos troupes ! » fit l'un des officiers.  
« Je suis certain qu'ils nous observent en ce moment et donc déplacer toute l'armée serait en effet peu discret, les nomades placerait alors rapidement leurs hommes en embuscade mais si deux unités se déplacement discrètement à la faveur de l'obscurité de la nuit sans que l'armée ne se déplace, je pense qu'ils ne feront rien car pensant qu'on ose pas traverser ce corridor étroit. C'est là notre chance de nous déplacer sans trop de pertes. » répondit Raijū.  
« Vous avez pensé à tout Lieutenant, c'est pas mal et je suis pour l'approbation de ce plan. » répliqua l'un des officiers. 

Cette acceptation entraîna celle des autres officiers ainsi que du Général Shokku bien évidemment.

« Il reste maintenant à désigner les unités qui traverseront ce corridor. » fit un autre officier.  
« Vu que c'est le plan du Lieutenant, je propose qu'il l'applique lui-même avec son unité » fit l'officier peu aimable.  
« Qu'il prenne l'Unité 767 aussi, ils sont bons en infiltration. » intervint un troisième officier.  
« Fort bien, il est vrai que le Lieutenant est le plus à même à mener cette mission surtout avec ses capacités spéciales. » fit le Général Shokku.  
« J'en informe mon unité Général, nous serons vite prêt. » fit Raijū.  
« Parfait, rendez vous à la tente de l'Unité 767 dans dix minutes. » répliqua le Général.  
« A vos ordres Général ! » répliqua Raijū encore une fois au garde à vous.

La réunion fut alors ajournée et Raijū retourna vers sa tente mais fut d'abord abordé par le Général Shokku. 

« Dites Lieutenant, je devais promouvoir le Commandant Kirowatto au grade de Général pour l'efficacité de ses stratégies mais je pense que maintenant, c'est à vous que j'aimerais offrir cette promotion, je sais que vous l'avez déjà refusée mais j'insiste, vous avoir à mes côtés en tant que stratège me serait fort utile. »

« Je suis honoré par cette proposition Général mais je dois encore refuser, je préfère être sur le front et diriger une petite équipe que je connais très bien plutôt que de rester derrière à déplacer des pions sur une carte. Donnez cette promotion au Commandant, il la mérite même si il manque d'expérience en stratégie. » répondit Raijū.  
« Comme vous voudrez Lieutenant, c'est dommage mais je ne peux pas vous forcer. » répliqua le Général un peu déçu. 

Après cette déconvenue, le Général partit pour la tente de l'Unité 767 alors que Raijū rejoignit la sienne.

Dans la tente, où Link et le reste de l'Unité de Raijū s'étaient mis à jouer aux cartes pendant l'absence de ce dernier, Anpéa pris de suite la parole quand il vit arriver son Lieutenant.  
« Alors Lieutenant, ca c'est bien passé avec les gros bonnets ? » 

« Dans l'ensemble oui malgré que certains n'était pas très aimables mais nous avons une nouvelle mission qui commence dans cinq minutes, c'est nous qui allons infiltrer le camp ennemi pour servir de leurre demain matin. » répondit Raijū.  
« Tss..je suis sur qu'ils se vengent de notre meilleur stratégie en nous envoyant faire le sale boulot ! » pesta Kuron.  
« On ne discute pas les ordres même si je suis d'accord avec vous. Rendez vous à la tente de l'Unité 767 qui nous accompagnera, moi je dois encore enfiler ma tenue de combat, je vous rejoindrai donc un peu plus tard » répliqua Raijū. 

Les soldats ne protestèrent pas plus puis quittèrent la tente, laissant Raijū et Link seul. 

« Je suis désolé de te laisser seul cette nuit mais j'ai pas le choix, les ordres sont les ordres. » fit alors Raijū en enlevant le haut de sa tenue de noble.  
« Bah j'crois que je vais venir avec vous, demain je travaille pas donc c'est pas grave si j'dors pas beaucoup cette nuit et ca me fera un peu d'action demain ! » décida Link.  
« Je sais pas si le Général Shokku sera d'accord mais moi ca me plairait bien. » répondit Raijū en caleçon, enfilant son pantalon d'uniforme.  
« Je suis Générai aussi, j'peux faire ce que je veux non ? » répliqua Link.  
« Certainement..on verra bien là bas. » répondit Raijū maintenant complètement habillé. 

Les deux jeunes garçons quittèrent alors la tente de Raijū pour rejoindre l'unité de ce dernier ainsi que le Général Shokku et l'Unité 767.

« Général Link, vous êtes venus aussi, dans ce cas ce sera donc vous qui commanderai ces deux unités pour cette mission » fit Shokku.  
« Pas de problème Général ! » répliqua Link avec entrain.  
« Pour les autres, vous connaissez tous le plan maintenant donc exécution et bonne chance ! » fit le Général.  
« A vos ordres Général, merci mon Général ! » firent les soldats en chœur avant de se mettre en route pour le corridor montagneux face à eux. 

Pour plus de discrétion, les soldats prirent chacun une direction différente et une fois le camp quitté, ils se fondèrent dans l'obscurité pour déjouer la surveillance des sentinelles ennemies. 

Après un long moment à marcher à pas de loup dans l'obscurité, les deux unités d’infiltration arrivèrent près du corridor montagneux et quand ils s’apprêtèrent à l'emprunter ils furent repoussé par une puissante bourrasque de vent qui s'engouffra dans le long et étroit passage.

La mission d'infiltration semblait compromise.


	2. La Barrière du Vent

La mission d'infiltration nocturne de l'Unité de Raijū et ses alliés était dans une impasse. L'étroit chemin à travers une grande masse rocheuse qui séparait l'Armée Royale de Kaminari et celle des Guerriers Nomades de l'Est est devenu d'un coup impraticable du à une étrange et puissante bourrasque de vent qui ne cessaient de repousser quiconque s'y aventurait.

Plusieurs essais infructueux plus tard, Link tenta de se transporter de l'autre côté avec le Vent de Farore mais l'espèce de comète formé par ce pouvoir divin pour se déplacer fut repoussé elle aussi à mi-chemin ne laissant que peu d'espoir de pouvoir passer.

« Ce vent ne peut pas être naturel pour pouvoir me repousser avec le Vent de Farore comme ça.. » fit Link un peu dépité.   
« Je suis d'accord, ca doit être un coup des guerriers nomades pour se protéger mais ce vent étrange ne m'est pas inconnu, c'est bizarre. » répliqua Raijū intrigué.  
« Comment tu pourrais connaître ce truc ? J'croyais que ces guerriers, vous les aviez jamais vu. » s'étonna Link.  
« Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est Raiden qui connaît ce pouvoir étrange. » fit Raijū assez pensif. 

Le jeune garçon alla alors se placer devant le corridor rocheux puis se para de son aura bleu électrique et s'engouffra ensuite sur le chemin pour l'instant impénétrable. 

Bien sur la bourrasque ne tarda pas à faire son apparition pour balayer Raijū. Cependant, le jeune Lieutenant ne fut pas emporté et resta donc immobile, concentré à analyser ce puissant vent protégeant le canyon. 

Malgré son pouvoir, Raijū fut finalement emporté au loin et retomba lourdement sur le sol près de Link. Raijū se releva sans soucis et fixa de nouveau le corridor, qui avait maintenant repris son calme habituel, d'un air presque en colère. Le garçon serra les poings puis se retourna vers Link.

« J'ai compris ce que c'était..selon les souvenirs de Raiden, ce vent est l’œuvre de shamans vénérant le Dieu du Vent, Fujin. Ces shamans ont toujours été les ennemis juré de l'Ordre de Raiden et je pensais que mon père les avaient tous tués. » expliqua Raijū.   
« Pas tous apparemment mais pourquoi ca te met autant en colère ? » répliqua Link un peu inquiet.   
« Parce que la seule personne qui pourrait supprimer cette protection...c'est mon père et j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à lui demander de l'aide. » répondit Raijū l'air grave. 

Link comprit alors de suite le soucis, sachant bien que Raijū avait renié son père depuis qu'il avait tenté de le transformer en simple réceptacle de l'âme de Raiden et rien que le fait de mentionner son père suffisait pour que Raijū coupe court à toute discussion. 

« J'comprends bien mais on a pas le choix, sans lui on ne pourra pas attaquer ces guerriers de l'autre côté. » répondit Link.  
« Oui je sais, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu me transporte à la Prison de Senkō que j'aille lui demander. » répondit Raijū toujours d'un air assez contrarié.  
« T'es..t'es sur ? J'peux lui demander tout seul si tu veux où emmener l'Général avec moi. » répliqua Link.  
« Non je le connais, il ne voudra parler qu'à moi. » répondit Raijū.

Link ne discuta pas plus et après que son ami ai expliqué la situation au Lieutenant de l'Unité 767, il se transporta avec lui à la Capitale de Kaminari. Ensuite, Raijū prit le relais pour trouver la Prison. 

Le trajet s'effectua en silence avec un Raijū toujours en colère et un Link inquiet pour son ami. 

Une fois arrivé à la prison, il ne fut pas difficile pour les deux jeunes garçons d'accéder à la cellule du père de Raijū étant donné le lien de parenté ainsi que le grade militaire de Link. 

La cellule était au fond d'un couloir sombre, isolée du reste des détenus. Deux gardes étaient posté en permanence devant la porte car le détenu était considéré comme dangereux. 

A l'entrée du couloir, Link demanda au garde qui les accompagnait de les laisser seul puis plaça son bras droit le long des épaules de Raijū puis le serra contre lui. 

« Raijū 'faut que tu t'calme, je sais que ton père c'est un sale type mais comme ça, on arrivera à rien. Il voudra jamais nous aider. » fit Link d'une voix douce et joyeuse.  
« Je..je sais mais..mais j'y arrive pas, c'est mon père et tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi c'était uniquement pour me sacrifier à Raiden, c'est impardonnable. » répondit Raijū qui avait du mal à contenir sa colère.  
« T'a raison mais si tu le fais pas pour lui, fais le pour moi, j'aime pas te voir comme ça. » répliqua Link d'un ton plus doux.  
« Je..je vais essayer mais je te promet rien.. » répondit Raijū un peu plus apaisé.  
« C'est déjà gentil d'essayer ! » répondit Link plus joyeux.

Le Kokiri lâcha alors son jeune ami et les deux garçons arrivèrent enfin devant la cellule du père de Raijū. 

Quand ce dernier vit sa cellule s'ouvrir puis se fermer aussitôt après que deux jeunes silhouettes y étaient entrée, il fut assez surpris car il n'avait jamais de visiteur depuis sa disgrâce. Quand Raijū s'avança dans la lumière de l'unique lampe de la pièce, son père fut encore plus surpris. 

« Rai-Raijū ? C'est toi ? » fit-il en se levant de sa paillasse. 

Quand il sortit de l'obscurité du fond obscur de sa cellule, les deux garçons purent voir un homme aux long cheveux blanc, aux traits marqués par le temps et vêtu d'une simple tunique grise. Il était fort amaigri et on avait donc du mal à croire que cet homme était autrefois Raikō, le Grand Prêtre de l'Ordre de Raiden, le plus haut poste qu'un homme pouvait avoir dans le royaume. 

« Évidemment que c'est moi, qui d'autre pourrait venir te voir ? » répondit Raijū d'un ton sec.   
« Tu es pourtant le dernier dont je m'attendais à voir mais je suis content de te voir, tu semble en bonne forme mais...cet uniforme là, c'est celui de l'armée pas de l'Ordre de Raiden... » fit le père de Raijū assez étonné.  
« Normal, je me suis engagé à l'armée après ton incarcération. » répondit Raijū assez laconiquement.  
« Tss..tu feras donc tout pour me contrarier, moi qui t'avais promis au plus haut poste du royaume.. » répondit Raikō assez déçu et un peu méprisant. 

Cette réplique fit bouillir le sang de Raijū qui en un instant s'était jeté sur son père qui tomba au sol. Le jeune garçon fit luire ses yeux du bleu électrique de Raiden tout en ayant matérialisé une courte lame d'aura qu'il posa sur le cou de son paternel. 

« SAUF QUE JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE VIEUX DEBRIS !! » éructa Raijū prêt à trucider son père. 

Cela effraya autant son père que Link qui était resté en retrait mais l'homme incarcéré fut rapidement intrigué par les étranges yeux de Raijū.

« Ces..ces yeux...C'est..c'est vous Seigneur Raiden ? » fit-il aussi surpris qu'appeuré.  
« C'EST TOUT CE QUI T 'INTERRESSE HEIN ?! TU VAS.. » cria à nouveau Raijū aux bords des larmes mais prêt à tuer son père avec sa lame de foudre. Il fut cependant interrompu dans son geste par Link qui sortit alors de l'ombre.

Le Kokiri s'était posé derrière son ami puis avait agrippé le bras droit de Raijū.

« Raijū..» fit simplement Link d'une voix calme et posée.

Ce contact et cette voix apaisante stoppa net le geste du jeune Lieutenant mais sa colère n'en restait pas moins là. 

« Écoute moi...Laisse moi m'occuper de ton père et va plutôt m'attendre dehors au lieu de faire un truc que tu vas regretter.. » fit Link toujours de cette même douce voix. 

Après un moment à trembloter, tiraillé entre tristesse et colère, Raijū finit par faire disparaître la lame d'aura de sa main droite et cessa ainsi de menacer son père. 

Il se releva sans un mot et sorti en pleurs de la pièce laissant Link et l'ancien Grand Prêtre seuls dans la cellule.   
« Je..je ne pensais pas que Raijū était si...en colère contre moi.. je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.. » fit l'homme aux cheveux blanc comme médusé par ce qui venait de se passer.  
« C'est normal après c'que vous lui avez fait ! » répliqua Link.   
« Tu..tu sembles avoir beaucoup d'influence sur mon fils, qui est-tu donc ? » se demanda le père de Raijū.

Pour toute réponse, Link l'empoigna en se parant de son aura dorée. 

« Tu me reconnais là ?! » fit le Kokiri passant de la douceur à la menace.  
« Toi ?! Tu es l'hérétique qui a osé combattre le Seigneur Raiden...que..que fais-tu avec mon fils ?! » fit le père assez apeuré mais aussi scandalisé.  
« J'voudrais bien vous le dire pour voir vôtre tête mais Raijū ne voudrait sûrement pas que je le dise alors vous allez vous contenter de m'écouter où je laisse Raijū vous étriper ! » fit Link d'un ton menaçant.  
« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux hérétique ?! » répondit Raikō.  
« Il parait que tu sais comment combattre la bourrasque crée par les shamans vénérant le Dieu du Vent Fujin. » fit Link toujours assez menaçant.  
« C'est..c'est en effet en mon pouvoir mais moi seul peut exécuter l'incantation, vous allez donc devoir m'emmener avec vous. » répondit le vieil homme.  
« Raijū ne vas pas aimer ça mais on a pas le choix alors vous avez pas intérêt à fuir sinon vous le regretterez bien vite ! » fit Link toujours très menaçant.  
« Je n'en doute pas et Raijū me poursuivra aussi, je ne ferai donc rien. » rassura l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Link lâcha alors le père de Raijū et fit disparaître son aura dorée pour ensuite sortir de la cellule et rejoindre Raijū parti s'isoler au bout du couloir. Il s'était assis contre l'un des murs du couloir, les bras agrippant ses jambes et cachant sa tête dans ses bras. On l'entendait distinctement pleurer à chaude larmes. 

Link s'assit alors à côté de lui, posant une fois encore son bras le long des épaules de son ami pour ensuite le serrer contre lui. 

« J'sais que c'est pas facile pour toi mais t'as fait le bon choix, le tuer ne t'aurais pas soulagé du tout tu sais. » fit Link d'une voix presque joyeuse.  
« Dé-désolé Link..j'ai..j'ai pas pu me retenir.. » répondit Raijū entre deux pleurs.  
« C'pas grave, le principal c'est que tu ne l'ai pas tué, le reste, ca peut s'comprendre... » rassura Link.

Raijū releva la tête, ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs, puis la posa contre le mur. 

« Dès que j'ai vu que mon père n'avait pas changé et que tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était ma position dans le royaume et Raiden, j'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de vouloir le tuer..si tu n'avais pas été là, je l'aurais fait et on aurait jamais pu vaincre ces guerriers nomades... » fit Raijū assez amer.   
« C'est à ça que ca sert les amis ! 'Faut s'entraider ! » répliqua Link après s'être relevé d'un seul coup, l'air joyeux et tendant sa main vers Raijū comme pour l'aider à se relever lui aussi. 

Le jeune Lieutenant accepta cette main tendue et se mit debout de suite pour ensuite étreindre Link avec ses bras. Ce dernier fut surpris et ne comprit pas de suite ce geste soudain.

« Merci Link, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.. » fit Raijū.  
« C'pareil pour moi, j'voudrais plus vivre tout seul sans toi mais de rien, j'pouvais pas t'laisser faire ça. » répondit Link en étreignant Raijū.   
« Mais maintenant, 'faut qu'on retourne voir ton père, il faut l'emmener avec nous pour qu'il nous permette de passer le corridor protégé par ce Fujin là. » rajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

Raijū lâcha Link et vice-versa avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je me doutais bien qu'il allait dire ça, je suis sur qu'il va essayer de s'enfuir à un moment. »

« J'crois aussi mais on le surveillera bien et quand on sera devant le canyon, on le fera surveiller par des soldats, ca devrait aller. » fit Link.  
« J'espère bien, il ne mérite que cette cellule où il est enfermé.. » répliqua Raijū.

Les deux garçons repartirent ensuite vers la cellule de Raikō et ensuite Link se transporta avec Raijū et son père hors de la cellule en pleine ville pour après suivre l'homme à la tunique grise vers la maison qu'il occupait avec Raijū avant son emprisonnement car il avait apparemment besoin d'un artefact appelé le 'Médaillon du Vent'. 

L'obscurité de la nuit permit aux deux garçons et au prisonnier de se faufiler dans les rues de la ville sans que le père de Raijū fut reconnu et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent tous à l'ancienne maison des Rai qui, contre toute attente pour l'ancien numéro deux du royaume, n'était pas très imposante car même si c'était à l'écart du centre, dans un quartier résidentiel, cette maison ne ressortait pas dans le paysage. Quoiqu'on voyait tout de même qu'elle n'était plus habité depuis quelques temps. Les murs étaient sales et un peu décrépit, la porte scellé par un bandeau royal interdisant toute entrée et les alentours n'était pas entretenu. 

Une fois à l'intérieur, malgré l'interdiction, ce n'était pas plus faste c'était même tout le contraire. Le père de Raijū se dirigea assez vite dans son bureau alors que les deux garçons restèrent dans le salon. 

« J'aurais pensé que vot' maison serait plus décorée vu la position de ton père avant. » fit Link en regardant les environs.  
« C'est normal, on venait ici que rarement, mon père préférant rester au Palais. » répondit Raijū.

Le père arriva justement avec le médaillon en question qui ressemblait plus à un pendentif avec la petite chaîne qui y était accroché. Le médaillon en lui même était rond, vert turquoise et arborait un symbole en son centre formé de quatre espèce de croissant de lune formant un tourbillon. 

« Voilà ce que j'avais besoin, c'est un artefact qui m'est précieux et je n'aime donc pas le sortir mais ces adorateurs de Fujin doivent être éliminés, j'ai promis cela à quelqu'un qui m'était très cher. » fit l'homme déchu. 

Raijū eut bien envie de faire une réflexion assassine comme quoi il doutait que son père ai jamais aimé quelqu'un mais il se rappela bien vite qu'il avait promis à Link de ne plus s'emporter et se retint donc en gardant le silence. 

« C'est bien comme ça on a le même objectif mais ce truc va vraiment nous aider ? » fit Link un peu perplexe.  
« Avec la bonne incantation, ce médaillon nous permettra en effet de supprimer ce vent qui protèges ces adorateurs de Fujin. » répondit le patriarche des Rai.   
« Retournons alors au champ d'bataille en espérant que vous dites vrai. » répliqua Link.  
« Faites moi confiance au moins là dessus, je ne laisserai pas une occasion de vaincre les adorateurs de Fujin passer devant moi ! » fit Raikō. 

Là dessus, le père, le fils et Link furent transporté par le Vent de Farore jusqu'au long canyon montagneux où les deux unités d'infiltration étaient encore coincées.

Une fois réapparu, Raikō fut assez surpris d'avoir été ainsi transporté si vite mais aussi un peu choqué voire dégoûté.

« Tss..en plus de ton hérésie, tu utilises un pouvoir similaire à ceux de Fujin...quelle folie ! » maugréa-t-il avant de partir se mettre devant le canyon. 

Link n'en fit rien tout comme Raijū qui resta silencieux. Le jeune Lieutenant alla plutôt expliquer la situation aux deux unités encore présentes alors que Link s'occupa de surveiller l'ancien Grand-Prêtre. 

Ce dernier était déjà occupé à réciter son étrange incantation qui eut un effet assez rapidement car une puissante bourrasque de vent sorti du médaillon que le père de Raijū avait levé dans les airs. Cette bourrasque s'engouffra dans le canyon et disparut aussitôt de l'autre côté. 

« Voilà j'ai supprimé la protection, on peut traverser sans problème maintenant. » fit l'ancien prêtre.  
« Vas-y en premier alors, on te suis » fit soudainement Raijū, revenu près de Link et de son père.

Le prêtre avait bien compris que son fils ne lui faisait pas confiance et il n'hésita pas alors à emprunter le long corridor montagneux sans que rien ne vienne l'empêcher. 

Voyant cela, Raijū, Link et les deux unités de combat suivirent l'homme au médaillon et traversèrent eux aussi l'étroit passage sans aucun soucis. Le plan put alors se mettre en place et les soldats se cachèrent derrière un gros rocher posé non loin du campement des guerriers nomades. 

Les combattants s'installèrent comme ils purent pour la nuit alors que le père de Raijū alla vers son fils et Link. 

« Raijū, j'aimerais que tu gardes ceci pour moi, je pense qu'il sera mieux en ta possession. » fit-il en tendant le Médaillon du Vent.   
« Pourquoi veux-tu que je garde ça ? » répondit Raijū d'un air aussi aimable qu'il pouvait.  
« Car ce médaillon appartenait autrefois à ta mère. » répondit Raikō.  
« A..à ma mère ?! » répliqua Raijū assez surpris.  
« Oui elle m'avait demandé de te le transmettre mais j'étais trop aveuglé par son pouvoir et la tristesse de sa mort que je l'ai gardé pour moi en souvenir mais maintenant, j'aimerais que tu le prenne. » fit le prêtre en mettant le médaillon autour du cou de Raijū.

Le jeune garçon resta muet mais avait l'air aussi surpris qu'ému et ne fit donc rien pour arrêter son père. 

« Mais..qu'est-ce que..qu'est-ce maman faisait avec ce médaillon ? L'Ordre de Fujin a toujours été ton ennemi juré. » s'étonna Raijū d'un ton plus aimable. 

Son père lui expliqua alors que ca ne l'avait pas toujours été car il fut un temps où même si les deux ordres n'étaient pas en bons termes, ils restèrent chacun de leur côté sans déranger l'autre mais quand l'ancien Grand-Prêtre tomba amoureux d'une prêtresse de Fujin, lors d'un des rares échanges qu'avait les deux ordres, celui de Fujin n'apprécia pas du tout cette union que les prêtres jugèrent blasphématoire.

Cela n'empêcha cependant pas la prêtresse de se marier avec le Grand-Prêtre et leur union donna naissance à Raijū. 

Si les cinq premières années se passèrent à merveille, la suite le fut moins car peu après les cinq ans de Raijū, sa mère fut assassinée par l'Ordre de Fujin.

« A-assassiné ?! Tu m'a toujours dit que c'était un accident !! » s'étonna Raijū qui allait de surprise en surprise.   
« Oui c'est ce que je t'ai dit et ce que j'ai dit à tout le monde pour que personne ne sache qui elle était vraiment. Mais depuis ce temps là je n'ai eu de cesse de pourchasser l'Ordre de Fujin pour venger la mort de ta mère et je crois qu'en faisant cela, j'ai oublié de m'occuper de toi correctement en voulant que plus tard, tu continues ma croisade. De plus quand le Shogun m'a proposé de faire de toi, le réceptacle de l'âme de Raiden, je n'ai pas hésité un instant non pas pour une promesse d'un royaume mais parce qu' ainsi je pouvais te transformer en l'objet de ma vengeance. Cependant tu as l'esprit vif et déterminé de ta mère donc tu en a décidé autrement en t'enfuyant et la suite, tu la connais. » expliqua à nouveau l'ancien prêtre. 

Le père de Raijū laissa alors un blanc, attendant une réaction de son fils mais ce dernier était trop surpris par ses révélations pour dire quelque chose. L'homme continua alors ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je t'en ai voulu d'avoir ainsi empêcher ma vengeance moi qui pensait avoir bien agi. Mais quand tout à l'heure dans ma cellule, j'ai vu la terrible rage que tu avais envers moi et que tu étais prêt à me tuer de colère, ça m'a fait comme un choc et à ce moment là j'ai compris que j'avais été dans l'erreur la plus totale et que ta mère aurait honte de moi si elle me voyait...je te prie donc de bien vouloir excuser ton idiot de père aveuglé par la vengeance. » termina-t-il avant de s'agenouiller puis se courbant pour avoir la tête face au sol.

Cet acte de contrition de son père choqua encore plus Raijū car son père, d'un naturel fier, droit et strict, n'était pas du genre à s'agenouiller ainsi devant quiconque, même devant le Roi Denki. 

Après toutes ces révélations, ces excuses uniques, Raijū ne savait pas comment réagir car il était maintenant tiraillé entre la haine qu'il avait encore pour son père et la compassion au vu de l'histoire qui venait de lui être raconté.

Ce fut alors Link qui vint en aide à son ami en s'approchant puis en posant sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Raijū. 

« Raijū, j'crois que ton père attends que tu lui dise de se relever. » fit-il d'une voix douce.

Raijū regarda alors Link un instant puis reposa son regard sur son père toujours à genoux. 

« Re-relève toi.. » fit le jeune Lieutenant toujours très secoué. 

Son père se releva alors et attendit le verdict de son fils en silence.

« Je..je peux pas encore te pardonner..je..je suis un peu perdu.. » fit encore Raijū assez déboussolé.  
« Je comprends bien, je vais de ce pas retourner au campement et quand la campagne sera terminée, je je retournerai dans ma cellule. » répondit son père.   
« J'y comptais bien mais...je reviendrai te voir, je..je crois qu'on a encore à parler. » répliqua Raijū.  
« Avec plaisir. » fit l'ancien prêtre avec un large sourire. 

Le père de Raijū s'en alla alors, escorté par deux soldats et le jeune garçon put alors commencer à digérer les nombreuses révélations relatées par son père avant de se recentrer sur la bataille du lendemain. 

Pour cela, il s'assit à l’extrémité du gros rocher, le plus loin qu'il pouvait des soldats pour s'isoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Seul Link fut accepté à ses côtés. 

Les deux garçons regardèrent le ciel étoilé en silence. Raijū manipulait en même temps le médaillon offert par son père à la manière d'un tic nerveux. 

« Savoir que ceux qu'on combat depuis le début de cette campagne sont les assassins de ma mère..ca m'a donné des envies de vengeance mais j'ai pas du tout envie de devenir comme mon père...alors je vaincrai ces guerriers pour ma mère mais sans ressentiment.. » fit Raijū après un long silence.  
« T'a bien raison, la vengeance ca sert à rien, j'ai déjà essayé et ca m'a rien fait.. » répondit Link.  
« J'espère juste pouvoir me retenir demain, c'est pas toujours facile.. » répliqua Raijū.  
« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Link.  
« C'est..c'est les pouvoirs de Raiden..je les maîtrise plus très bien depuis qu'il a relâché son pouvoir en moi donc souvent j'ai vraiment du mal à me contrôler et même quand j'y arrive, ca me fatigue beaucoup.. » répondit Raijū.  
« J'ai eu le même problème quand j'ai assimilé la Triforce en moi, c'est pas facile mais je sais que tu arriveras et si il le faut, je serai là pour t'aider. » répliqua Link.  
« C'est pour ça que j'y vais à fond lors des batailles finales, ca m'empêche de perdre le contrôle. » fit Raijū.  
« Je comprends mais je te gronderai toujours quand même si je te vois encore tout blessé comme ce soir ! » répliqua Link. 

« Pas de problèmes, ca montre que tu tiens à moi au moins, j'aime ça. » fit Raijū en regardant Link.

Le Kokiri regarda aussi Raijū du même sourire puis les deux garçon attendirent patiemment le lever du soleil pour enfin pouvoir passer à l'attaque à la grande surprise de leurs adversaires, non préparé à cette offensive. 

Cependant, pendant qu'une partie du camp était sous une pluie de flèches de foudre, le reste de l'armée ennemie se coupa en deux parties pour attaquer le petit groupe et le prendre en tenaille. 

Les deux unités de combats furent alors en bien mauvaise posture car encerclé de toutes parts. Grâce aux pouvoirs de Raijū et Link, le groupe put maintenir sa position mais à partir d'un moment, ce fut difficilement tenable même pour les deux puissants garçons.

Les deux amis se démenèrent pour attaquer et en même protéger leurs camarades. Raijū avait cessé l'arc à flèche et pour se parer d'une lame d'aura dans chacune de ses mains alors que Link s'était équipé de son épée faite elle aussi d'aura. 

Soudainement, Raijū pris alors la décision de céder un peu plus au pouvoir de Raiden pour pouvoir se dégager de cette situation mais à ce moment-là, Link l'arrêta, connaissant la dangerosité de cette technique, puis lui montra que le gros de l'Armée Royale était enfin arrivé.

Avec ces nombreux renforts, Link et Raijū purent cesser de se défendre pour rependre l'offensive. 

La lutte fut intense, violente et longue car les guerriers nomades opposèrent une farouche résistance. Certains semblait même être possédé tant ils mettait du coeur au combat. 

Cependant, ils n'étaient pas les seul, les deux jeunes garçons aux pouvoirs divins furent tout autant combatif, se jetant au combat au mépris de moult blessures que cela pouvait engendrer. 

A la fin de la journée, l'Armée Royale de Kaminari fut la seule armée encore debout, les guerriers nomades ayant quasiment tous été tué au combat. Les blessées avaient été fait prisonniers et les mort laissés sur place. Morts qui jonchaient la plaine en plus des cratères formé par l'artillerie de Kaminari.

Quand à Raijū et Link, si ils étaient encore debout, leur état n'en était pas moins délabré avec des coupures, des blessures et des ecchymoses partout sur le corps. La tunique Kokiri de Link était déchiré en de multiples endroits en plus d'être tachée de sang. L'uniforme de Raijū n'était pas en meilleur état. 

Le camp adverse fut alors détruit et les prisonniers escorté jusqu'au camp de l'autre côté du canyon. La plaine se vida peu à peu, les soldats survivants rentrant eux aussi au camp. Link et Raijū partirent eux aussi. 

Quand il n'y eu plus un soldat dans la plaine, on put alors apercevoir trois survivants sortir d'un tas de cadavres pour ensuite filer vers la forêt non loin de là.


	3. La Mystérieuse Forêt.

La campagne militaire contre les envahisseurs nomades avait pris fin. Ces derniers avaient été vaincu par le nombre et la puissance de l'Armée Royale de Kaminari qui laissa en frontière de son voisin, un champ de bataille jonché de mort, d'impact, de ruines et de cratères. Le tout dégageait une fumée qui persistera encore longtemps. 

L'armée victorieuse s'était retiré dans son campement et les soldats commencèrent à célébrer leur succès militaire alors que les officiers s'était rassemblé dans la Tente de Commandement pour un court débriefing. 

Link y participait bien évidemment vu son grade de Général mais Raijū aussi malgré son grade inférieur de Lieutenant car une fois encore le Général Shokku l'avait invité. 

Quand tous les officiers furent présent, il était amusant de remarquer que la plupart d'entre eux arborait un uniforme rutilant avec moult médailles et d'une propreté impeccable alors que la tenue de combat de Link et Raijū était en piteux état. Cela leur valu quelque regards surpris et parfois un peu dédaigneux.

« Bien, je sais que la journée a été longue donc je ne vous retiendrai pas trop longtemps, j'aimerais juste vous rappeler que notre mission n'est pas complètement terminée, je veux qu'on patrouille encore les environs dès demain pour être sur qu'on ne devra plus revenir ici après une contre-attaque surprise. » fit le Général Shokku.  
« Général ne serait-ce pas une meilleure idée de renvoyer déjà une partie de l'armée, ainsi certains d'entre nous pourrai déjà rentrer. » fit l'un des officiers.  
« Je préfère garder tout le monde sous la main mais nous vous inquiétez pas, dans deux jours on devrait être tous de retour. » répliqua le Général.  
« Comme vous vous voudrez mon Général. » fit l'officier sans rechigner.   
« Je voudrais aussi féliciter le Lieutenant Raijū pour sa stratégie audacieuse qui nous a permis de vaincre complètement l'ennemi. Je remercie aussi le Général Link de nous avoir aider en cela » déclara le Général Shokku.   
« De rien, ca m'a fait plaisir, ca fait longtemps que j'avais plus combattu comme ça, c'était chouette ! » s'exclama joyeusement Link.   
« Merci mon Général ! » fit Raijū quand à lui, se mettant au garde à vous.   
« Repos Lieutenant et vous pouvez tous disposer, prochain briefing demain matin à l'aube pour organiser les dernières patrouilles. » répliqua le Général. 

Link, Raijū et les autres officiers quittèrent alors la Tente de Commandement, chacun rentrant dans sa tente. 

Cependant, Raijū fit d'abord un détour à la tente de son unité, alors que Link continua vers la tente de son ami, pour leur expliquer ce qui allait se passer demain et cela n'enchantait pas vraiment ses hommes.

« Pff, c'est reparti pour les patrouilles ennuyeuses » fit Juru.  
« Moi ca me dérange pas après cette longue campagne, un peu de calme, ca me fera du bien ! » déclara Umo.  
« Je suis d'accord, un peu de repos nous ferra tous du bien et en plus, vous l'avez bien mérité, vous avez tous bien combattu. » fit Raijū.   
« Merci Lieutenant mais vous aussi, vous avez sacrément bien combattu. Vous et le Général Link, vous étiez à fond, on avait du mal à vous suivre parfois ! » fit le Sergent Anpéa.   
« Merci Sergent mais vous avez suivi, c'est très bien aussi. » répliqua Raijū. 

Là dessus, le jeune garçon souhaita une bonne soirée à ses hommes en leur donnant rendez-vous le lendemain à l'aube pour l'affectation des tâches. 

Ensuite Raijū rejoignit Link dans sa tente d'officier. Link avait déjà ôté sa tunique Kokiri et était occupé à la laver quand Raijū rentra. 

Ce dernier remarqua alors l'étendue des blessures et autres ecchymoses sur le corps de son ami, ce qui lui fit un choc. 

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu me grondes toujours quand je reviens aussi blessé, ça fait peur. » fit Raijū en s'approchant de Link.

Le Kokiri cessa de laver sa tunique un instant pour se regarder et s'étonna lui aussi d'être aussi blessé. 

« C'est vrai que j'y suis allez aussi fort que toi aujourd'hui on dirait..ça va être ton tour de m'gronder ! » répondit Link d'un ton amusé.   
« Je vais pas te gronder alors que je fais la même chose » répliqua Raijū qui commençait lui aussi à se déshabiller.   
« Oui maintenant j'vais plus pouvoir te gronder car je fais pas ce que je dis, c'est malin ! » s'exclama Link.  
« Moi ca me dérange pas que tu le fasses, ça montre que tu tiens à moi au moins. » fit Raijū avec un sourire en coin.   
« OK mais te plains pas après alors ! » répliqua Link tout aussi souriant. 

Ensuite, Link demanda à Raijū de lui donner son uniforme pour qu'il le lave en même temps que sa tunique Kokiri, ce que Rajiu accepta tout en le remerciant. 

Le jeune Lieutenant alla alors s'asseoir devant le petit miroir posé sur le coin salle de bain de fortune et commença à se soigner. 

« En tout cas, je suis content que cette guerre soit finie, je vais pouvoir m'entraîner à mieux contrôler les pouvoirs de Raiden car pour l'instant, c'est assez difficile. » fit Rajiu.  
« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider, il l'a déjà fait avec moi et ça a très bien marché. » répliqua Link.  
« Ce serait bien car j'ai peur qu'un jour, je ne puisse plus me contrôler. » fit Raijū un peu inquiet.

Après cela, Link fit pendre sa tunique Kokiri et l'uniforme de Raijū à la corde au-dessus de lui puis rejoint Raijū au coin salle de bain pour lui aussi panser ses plaies ainsi qu'aider Raijū à soigner les blessures qu'il ne pouvait atteindre seul et vice-versa. 

Une fois soigné, bandé et propre, Raijū alla enfiler son peignoir alors que Link, comme à son habitude, préféra rester en caleçon. 

Ce dernier fit ensuite un bref aller-retour à Woodfall pour prendre quelques noix Mojo et du Lait Lon Lon chez lui pour préparer le souper car les rations militaires de l'armée n'était pas à son goût.

A table, Link commença une discussion sur sa courte expérience dans la Tente de Commandement.

« Dis hier, les autres officiers ils étaient aussi tous bizarres à nous regarder étrangement ? » fit-il.  
« Oui je sais pas trop ce qu'ils ont mais hier c'était pareil, ils ont pas arrêté de me regarder comme si j'étais un malade contagieux, j'ai pas vraiment aimé ça, il n'y avait que le Général Shokku qui était sympathique avec moi. » répondit Raijū.  
« J'comprends pas c'qui z'ont ces gens, on leur a rien fait pourtant.. » fit Link.  
« Ils aiment peut être pas les enfants, je sais pas trop... » répondit Raijū assez perplexe.  
« Bah, tant pis pour eux mais si ca continue, 'faudra leur dire d'arrêter ça. » répliqua Link.  
« Je peux pas, ils sont tous mes supérieurs. » fit Raijū toujours respectueux de la hiérarchie.   
« J'leur dirai moi demain alors, j'suis Général, ils pourront rien m'dire ! » répliqua Link.  
« Non c'est pas grave, c'est pas important et si ils m'ennuient vraiment, je leur dirai bien moi-même tant pis. » fit Raijū préférant éviter le conflit.  
« Comme tu veux ! » fit Link.

Ensuite les deux garçons discutèrent longuement de la journée passée en se remémorant leurs actions parfois spectaculaire ou celle de leurs adversaires tout en mangeant les noix Mojo préparé par Link.

La soirée passa vite ainsi, il fut donc rapidement temps pour Link et Raijū d'aller se coucher pour s'octroyer un sommeil bien mérité. 

Dans la petite chambre de la tente, Link se coucha directement alors que Raijū enleva d'abord son peignoir pour ensuite se coucher aux côtés du Kokiri. 

« Tiens tu gardes le médaillon sur toi même pour la nuit ? » s'étonna Link, posé sur son côté gauche en regardant Raijū.  
« Oui c'est la seule chose que me reste de ma mère alors j'y tiens beaucoup et je le garderai tout le temps sur moi maintenant. » répondit Raijū en prenant le médaillon dans ma main.   
« J'te comprends bien, je garde aussi précieusement la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt. » fit Link toujours en observant Raijū manipuler le médaillon. 

Là dessus, Link prit la couverture et se couvrit lui et Raijū avec avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à son ami qui lui répondit de même. 

Les deux garçons s'endormirent alors quasiment instantanément, terrassé par leurs intenses combats mené pendant la journée. 

Avec la nuit qui avançait, le campement tout entier s'endormit peu à peu et bientôt seuls quelques gardes restèrent éveillé pour monter la garde. 

C'est alors qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, une lame traversa soudainement l'une des paroi de la tente où Link et Raijū dormait profondément. Cette lame descendit jusqu'au sol puis une ombre inquiétante apparut après avoir traversé la paroi découpée.

La silhouette rentra dans la chambre, se dirigea vers le côté du lit où se trouvait Raijū puis semblait chercher quelque chose sans le trouver. L'intrus se retourna alors vers le jeune Lieutenant endormi et remarqua que Link dormait juste à côté, son épaule droite et son bras posé sur Raijū et sa tête presque collée à celle de son ami. 

L'ombre mystérieuse, se décala alors un peu vers le milieu du lit puis leva son bras droit dont la main tenait encore une lame puis l'abattit vers un Raijū endormit. 

Cependant, son geste fut stoppé net par un rapide geste réflexe de la main droite de Link qui agrippa fermement celle de l'agresseur de son ami. L'intrus tenta bien de forcer mais rien n'y fit et ce fut Link qui força le plus, repoussant le bras meurtrier vers l'agresseur puis fit lâcher la lame, la main de Link serrant si fort que le bras de l’intrus commençait à craquer. 

Le Kokiri, paré de son aura et de ses yeux dorés, se releva, l'air fort mécontent puis sortit du lit. La force qu'il mettait dans sa poigne, força l'intrus à se mettre à genoux et fut donc à la hauteur de Link. 

« Très mauvaise idée c'que t'a essayé là ! » fit le Kokiri aussi peu vêtu qu'enragé.   
« Maintenant tu vas m'dire qui t'a envoyé sinon je t'jure que ça va aller mal pour toi ! » rajouta-t-il d'un air très menaçant.   
« Je..je ne parles pas aux..aux hérétiques ! » fit-il avant de croquer quelque chose dans sa bouche et de mourir l'instant d'après puis de mystérieusement disparaître dans une étrange fumée verte turquoise.   
« Tss ! Sale type ! » pesta Link qui n'avait rien pu tirer de cet intrus.

Link reprit alors son apparence normale puis se recoucha, se recouvrant lui et Raijū à nouveau.

Cependant, il activa l’Égide de Nayru pour le restant de la nuit au cas où d'autres intrus voudrait encore attenter à la vie de Raijū. 

Raijū qui n'avait absolument rien entendu d'ailleurs car encore profondément endormi. Link se reposa comme avant, épaule et bras sur Raijū puis se rendormit assez vite.

Le lendemain matin, alors que la luminosité se faisait grandissante dans la tente, Raijū se réveilla le premier en ouvrant doucement ses yeux après une nuit d'un sommeil aussi profond que réparateur. 

Il constata de suite que Link s'était posé à moitié sur lui pendant la nuit. Cela fit sourire Raijū mais ensuite il vit qu'il était entouré de l’Égide de Nayru, ce qu'il trouvait fort étrange. Cependant il ne voulut par réveiller Link qui semblait encore dans un sommeil profond. 

Raijū se leva alors, enfila son peignoir puis sorti pour aller dans la pièce de vie de la tente. 

Le jeune garçon commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner mais soudainement il entendit quelqu'un toquer sur la plaque de bois faisant office de sonnette. 

« Lieutenant, vous êtes là ? Je peux entrer ? » fit le Sergent Anpéa.  
« Oui je suis là, entrez donc Sergent. » répondit le jeune Lieutenant.

Anpéa entra alors assez rapidement et Raijū remarqua de suite son air inquiet assez prononcé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sergent ? Vous avez l'air tout paniqué. » fit Raijū.   
« C'est votre père Lieutenant, il a disparu ! » répondit le Sergent.  
« Mon père ?! Me dites pas qu'il s'est enfui ?! » répliqua Raijū.  
« Je ne sais pas Lieutenant, on ne m'en a pas dit plus donc je suis venu vous prévenir, peut être qu'à vous on vous en dira plus. » répondit Anpéa.  
« On lui en dira plus en effet. » fit soudainement une voix derrière le Sergent. 

Ce dernier se retourna et vit que c'était le Général Shokku qui était intervenu. 

« Bonjour, mon Général ! » firent alors Anpéa et Raijū en coeur et au garde à vous.   
« Repos soldats ! » répliqua le Général en les saluant. 

Les deux subalternes se mirent alors en position de repos militaire et attendirent que le Général reprennent la parole. 

Mais avant qu'il put le faire, Link, l'air vague et mal réveillé, arriva dans la pièce de vie. 

« Raijū..c'quoi c'boucan ? » ronchonna quelque le Kokiri, pas très heureux d'avoir été réveillé. 

Quand Link vit que Raijū avait une pose militaire, il regarda ailleurs et vit le Général Shokku à l'entrée.

« Ah c'est vous Général, c'pour ça que Raijū fait autant de bruit..qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » ajouta Link.   
« C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre un Général si peu vêtu, elle est bonne celle là ! » s'exclama Shokku en constatant que Link n'était vêtu que de son caleçon vert.  
« Bah c'est vous aussi qui v'nez super tôt, je savais même pas que vous étiez là. » répondit Link tout naturellement avant de s'asseoir à la grande table de la pièce de vie.  
« C'est pas faux mais je viens pour une bonne raison, le père du Lieutenant Raijū et des gardes manquent à l'appel. » fit le Général.

Cette révélation fit comme un choc à Link qui se souvint d'un seul coup ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit. 

« Ca..ca doit être eux ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un seul coup.  
« Mais de qui tu parles Link ? » fit Raijū étonné.

Link expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit et cela surpris tout le monde.

« Pourquoi on voudrait me tuer ?! » s'étonna Raijū.  
« Je sais pas mais ca doit être les même types qui ont fait disparaître ton père. » répondit Link.  
« Oui, il ne se serait donc forcément enfui mais on l'aurait plutôt enlevé...mais qui voudrait faire ça ? Tous les guerriers nomades ont été tués » fit Raijū assez perplexe.  
« On ne les as peut être pas tous eu, c'est pour ça que j'ai encore mobilisé aujourd'hui et je vois que j'ai bien fait. » répliqua le Général.  
« Ca peut être que eux mais maintenant 'faut savoir où y sont partit. » fit Link.  
« Général, puis-je déployer une carte des environs sur la table ? » demanda Raijū.  
« Permission accordé Lieutenant. » répondit le Général.

Le jeune garçon déploya alors la grande carte des environs qu'il avait sur la grande table, puis commença à analyser les possibles échappatoires. 

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroit où se cacher dans le secteur donc ils n'ont pas du aller très loin.. » fit Raijū en regardant attentivement la carte.  
« En effet, c'est une zone plutôt désertique mais de l'autre côté du canyon, il y a cette forêt assez dense qui offrirait un point de repli parfait. » fit le Général Shokku qui s'était mis près de la table.  
« Mmmmh..la Forêt de Kasé... » fit Raijū en lisant le nom inscrit sur la carte.  
« Mon père me disait souvent que cette forêt était maudite car c'est là qu'est né le culte de Fujin. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus alors j'ai fait des recherches moi-même et j'ai appris que mon père avait envoyé beaucoup de soldats dans cette forêt pour espérer trouver l'Ancien Temple de Fujin mais toutes ses expéditions furent un échec car le temple est protégé par une puissante tribu qui mettait en échec chaque tentative de trouver le temple en tuant tous les soldats à chaque fois. » expliqua-t-il.   
« Ca ne peut donc être que là, ca expliquerais même pourquoi les guerriers nomades se sont replié à l'orée de cette forêt. » fit le Général Shokku.  
« Je ne sais pas si on peut en être si sur Général mais je crois aussi que c'est le bon endroit pour commencer les recherches. » fit Raijū.   
« Je suis d'accord et j'aimerais bien déployer votre unité dans cette forêt, je vous ai vu combattre hier et je suis donc convaincu que vous mènerez cette mission à bien. » fit Shokku.  
« Ce sera fait Général, moi, Link et mes hommes iront donc dans cette forêt ! » répliqua Raijū.  
« Oui si vous arrivez à réveiller le Général Link ! » fit Shokku assez amusé.

Raijū se tourna alors vers Link et vit qu'en effet son ami s'était rendormi sur la chaise où il s'était assis. 

Le jeune Lieutenant eut un rire assez rapide en voyant cette scène plutôt cocasse. 

« Sacré Link, heureusement qu'il est Général. » fit Raijū tout aussi amusé.

Là dessus, le Général Shokku s'en alla et Raijū demanda à Anpéa de prévenir ses hommes de leur nouvelle mission. 

« Je crois qu'ils apprécieront plus cette mission que les patrouilles prévues aujourd'hui. » rajouta-t-il.  
« Assurément Lieutenant ! Moi-même j'en suis ravi ! » répondit le Sergent avant de quitter la tente.

Raijū retourna alors au coin cuisine de la tente et termina le petit-déjeuner qu'il était occupé à préparer.

Après un moment, Link se réveilla soudainement, un peu en sursaut et remarqua bien vite qu'il s'était endormi sur sa chaise.

« J'ai..j'ai raté quelque chose ? » fit-il à moitié réveillé.  
« Oui toi, moi et mon unité on a une nouvelle mission, on pense que ceux qui ont enlevé mon père et tenté de me tuer se sont réfugié dans la Forêt de Kasé et on va donc y aller pour les retrouver. » expliqua Raijū en apportant le petit-déjeuner sur la table.  
« Mmmmh...OK, j'espère qu'on le trouvera là. » fit Link avant de commencer à manger.  
« J'espère bien aussi. » acquiesça Raijū.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa en silence puis ensuite, les deux garçons s'habillèrent de leur vêtements maintenant propre et sec pour par après sortir de la tente rejoindre l'unité de Raijū. 

Une fois rassemblés, les soldats furent transporté par le Vent de Farore de Link jusqu'à l'ancien champ de bataille de l'autre côté du canyon. 

Là-bas, la Forêt de Kasé était en vue et l'unité de combat s'y engouffra assez rapidement. La progression fut lente car la forêt était assez dense avec beaucoup de ronces, de buissons et de plantes invasives. 

Après deux heures de traversée assez pénible, l'Ancien Temple de Fujin et la tribu que le protège ne devaient plus être loin mais Raijū s'étonna du manque de réaction de la tribu car normalement, d'après ses recherches, elle aurait du se manifester. 

« Ils nous attendent peut être plus loin Lieutenant, cachés quelques part dans les arbres. » fit Anpéa.  
« Peut être mais ca m'étonne quand même qu'on ai pu faire autant de chemin sans encombre. » répondit Raijū.

L'unité continua encore et après une demi-heure de marche, ils finirent par apercevoir quelques toits fait de branches et de feuilles qui pourrait bien être le village de la tribu occupant la forêt. Sachant que les indigènes n'était pas très amicaux, l'unité pénétra dans le village avec grande prudence. 

Mais à leur grande surprise, le village semblait désert. 

Cette impression fut vite balayée quand soudainement, une dizaine de guerrier de petite taille sautèrent des arbres alentours pour vite encercler l'Unité de Raijū, les menaçant avec des lances pointues en bois.   
Les assaillants était tous équipés d'une sorte de pagne taillé dans une fourrure d'animal ressemblant à un tigre au vu de la couleur orangé et les rayures noires parsemant le vêtement. Le pagne ne couvrait qu'une de leur épaules et n'allait pas plus bas que le milieu de leur genoux. Ils portaient aussi un masque en bois assez étrange donnant une expression faciale assez inquiétante aux guerriers. 

L'Unité de Raijū se mit en position défensive, chacun couvrant un coté, arc et flèche à la main, prêt à tirer. Le jeune lieutenant déploya aussi son aura de foudre, surprenant quelques peu ses adversaires.

Le plus grand d'entre les guerriers à fourrures s'avança alors vers Raijū, une lance faite d'un matériau semblable à l'ivoire à la main et un masque bien plus effrayant que les autres et décoré de nombreuses feuilles mortes. Le guerrier leva son masque et regarda attentivement le médaillon que portait le jeune Lieutenant. 

« Ce garçon maîtrise le pouvoir du Dieu qui Gronde et porte le Médaillon du Dieu qui Souffle ! Il est l'Haiburiddo ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une jeune voix avant de s'agenouiller devant Raijū. 

Les autres guerriers firent de même en un instant, passant de la menace à la révérence.

« Ils sont bizarres ces guerriers..c'est vraiment eux qui défendent le temple ? » s'étonna Link.  
« J'en doute, ils étaient décrit bien plus grand mais les récits rapporté ne sont pas toujours exacts. » répondit Raijū.   
« Après, vu qu'ils ont l'air de vous vénérer comme un dieu Lieutenant, profitons-en pour leur demander où se trouve le temple. » fit Kuron.  
« Bonne idée..hum...relevez-vous guerriers et dites moi si c'est bien vous les Guerriers Protecteurs du Temple de Fujin » fit Raijū. 

Les guerriers en fourrures se relevèrent aussitôt et celui à la lance d'ivoire prit à nouveau la parole. 

« Nous..nous sommes les fils des Protecteurs du Temple du Dieu qui Souffle, nous ne connaissons pas ce Fujin ô Haiburiddo. » fit-il avec beaucoup de déférence.   
« Je pense que ce Dieu qui Souffle doit être Fujin mais où sont vos parents dans ce cas ? » demanda Raijū.  
« Nos mères et nos soeurs sont dans leurs huttes et nos pères sont partit au Temple mais depuis, ils ne sont plus jamais revenu alors on a décidé de protéger le village nous-même. » expliqua le jeune guerrier.   
« Et c'est toi le chef à présent n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Raijū.  
« En effet, je suis le plus fort des fils des Guerriers Protecteurs alors j'ai pris la place de mon père. » répondit-il.  
« Pourrais-tu alors nous autoriser et nous guider au Temple du Dieu qui Souffle ? » demanda Raijū.  
« Bien sur, c'est notre devoir d'y conduire l' Haiburiddo pour y accomplir la prophétie. » répondit le guerrier.  
« Mais de quel prophétie parles-tu ? » se demanda Raijū.  
« Celle qui annonce la venue du Haiburiddo, un garçon à la chevelure d'argent maîtrisant le pouvoir du Dieu qui Gronde et portant le Médaillon du Dieu qui Souffle pouvant ainsi calmer la colère du Dieu qui Souffle quand il se réveillera au Temple. » expliqua le plus âgé des jeunes guerriers.  
« J'aime pas cette histoire Lieutenant, j'ai l'impression que c'est un piège.. » fit Anpéa.  
« J'suis d'accord avec lui, on risque encore de réveiller un dieu.. » acquiesça Link.  
« On pas le choix pourtant car j'ai plutôt l'impression que les survivants sont allé au Temple aussi et avec une autre idée en tête car après tout, ils voulaient me tuer donc il n'avait pas besoin de moi. » répliqua Raijū.  
« T'a raison, allons-y alors. » fit Link.  
« Grand Chef de Tribu, nous sommes prêt à aller au Temple, guides nous et nous t'en serons reconnaissant. » fit Raijū sachant toujours bien s'adresser aux autorités.  
« Je vais plutôt confier cette tâche à Hitoiki, il a onze ans et doit maintenant faire ses preuves au sein de la tribu en vous guidant jusqu'au Temple. » répondit le guerrier en chef. 

Le jeune garçon désigné par le plus âgé des guerrier s'avança alors, il devait faire une demi-tête de moins que Raijū et Link, avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, armé d'une lance en bois et bien sur uniquement vêtu du pagne en fourrure qui semblait être l'habit traditionnel de la tribu. Le garçon retira son masque et accompagna les étrangers vers le temple sous les encouragements de ses compagnons. 

Pendant le trajet, Link se mit à discuter longuement avec leur guide, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur leur culture mais aussi pour faire oublier l'appréhension que le garçon avait à guider l'Unité au temple.

Link fut alors souvent devant avec Hitoiki alors que Raijū resta en arrière avec son unité.

« Lieutenant, je crois que vous avez de la concurrence là, le Général à l'air d'apprécier ce garçon ! » fit Juru d'un air taquin.  
« Allons soldat, le Général peut bien faire ça vu que le Lieutenant lui avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec le chef de la tribu ! » ajouta Anpéa tout aussi plaisantin.   
« Je sens qu'il y en a qui vont être de garde ce soir et cette nuit, comme ça ils pourront méditer sur ce qu'ils viennent de dire. » fit Raijū, pas décontenancé et plutôt souriant.   
« Vous n'oseriez pas Lieutenant quand même ?! » fit Juru, d'un coup très inquiet.   
« Bien sur que je peux, je suis votre supérieur et le Général Shokku m'apprécie beaucoup. » répondit Raijū, fier que sa boutade semblait fonctionner.

Une scène assez amusante se passa alors avec Juru qui commença à supplier Raijū de ne pas lui faire ce coup là, s'excusant mille fois de ce trait d'humour mal venu. Raijū ne répondit rien, laissant le soldat se morfondre en excuse. Cependant, Byo lui vint bien vite en aide.

« Le Lieutenant te fait marcher Juru, regarde son air souriant et satisfait. »

« C'est-c'est vrai Lieutenant ? » fit Juru entre inquiétude et soulagement.  
« Évidement, vous ai-je déjà puni pour ça ? Moi aussi j'ai bien le droit de vous taquiner. » avoua Raijū. 

Le soldat fut certes soulagé mais aussi un peu honteux d'avoir été eu par son Lieutenant. Cela provoqua un rire général au dépend de Juru. 

Le trajet se passa ainsi dans le bonne humeur et après une bonne heure de marche, le temple était en vue.


	4. Le Temple abandonné.

Au beau milieu de la Foret de Kasé se trouvait l'Ancien Temple de Fujin, oublié de presque tous et dont l'accès n'était connu que par très peu de monde. Il était aussi protégé par la Tribu Harikēn qui, malgré qu'elle soit primitive, est toujours arrivée à repousser les aventuriers et autres conquérant à la recherche de pouvoir. 

Seuls les élus pouvait être conduit au Temple par la Tribu et c'est ainsi que Raijū, en qualité de Haiburiddo, le guerrier maîtrisant la foudre et apaisant le Vent, put se faire conduire au temple avec ses compagnons par Hitoiki l'un des fils des Guerriers Protecteurs. 

Le Temple qui se dressait maintenant devant eux n'était pas très haut car il ne dépassait pas la moitié de la hauteur des arbres de la foret qui le recouvrait bien. Cet ancien lieu de culte était fait de pierre et avait une forme de pyramide à degré. Il était aussi recouvert en de nombreux endroit par de la mousse et semblait assez dégradé. 

L'entrée qui se trouvait en plein milieu n'était pas accueillante car il ne s'agissait que d'un trou sombre et inquiétant. 

« Sergent, comme on ne sait pas combien de ces guerriers nomades ont survécu, j'aimerais que l'unité reste ici à l'entrée pour nous couvrir en cas d'attaque. » fit Raijū une fois devant l'entrée du temple.  
« Bien Lieutenant, on vous couvre ! » fit Anpéa avant d'aller placer ses soldats autour de l'entrée.

Quant à Link, il avait récupéré une des torches accroché au mur d'entrée pour ensuite l'enflammer grâce au Feu de Din.

« Oh ! Tu connais la magie du Feu ! Normalement il n'y a que les shamans qui connaisse cette magie ! » s'étonna Hitoiki en voyant Link enflammer la torche.  
« Oui c'est le pouvoir d'une des déesses de mon Royaume, c'est aussi pratique au combat que pour la vie de tous les jours. » répondit Link.  
« Vous..vous devez être fort alors tous les deux...moi je suis pas comme ça.. » fit Hitoiki un peu envieux.  
« On a pas toujours été comme ça tu sais, avant on était comme toi, on a pas choisi d'avoir ces pouvoirs et c'est pas toujours facile. » répondit Link.  
« Mais chez nous c'est celui qui est le plus fort qui devient le chef et j'aimerais bien l'être mais je suis pas fort du tout.. » répliqua Hitoiki.  
« Tu peux le devenir sans pouvoir aussi si tu t'entraîne souvent. » répondit Link.  
« J'espère bien un jour mais maintenant, il faut encore que vous guide dans le temple si je veux réussir mon épreuve. » fit Hitoiki.  
« On te suis ! » répliqua Link.

Les deux garçons aux pouvoirs divins suivirent alors leur jeune guide, bien illuminé par la torche tenue par Link.

Les couloirs du temple était eux aussi fait uniquement de pierre gravée d'étranges symboles et menait à diverses salles obscures inusité depuis des lustres. 

Après bien quinze minutes de marche dans un dédale impressionnant de couloir, une lumière se fit apercevoir au loin et au plus les garçons avançaient, au plus ils entendirent aussi des voix récitant d'étrange cantique. 

Arrivé à l'entrée de la pièce principale où se déroulait les sacrifices humains à l'époque, Raijū et Link jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'oeil discret dans la salle. Ils y virent deux guerriers nomades sur l'autel qui se trouvait en hauteur au fond de la pièce. L'un d'eux se tenait devant une table haute en pierre sur laquelle était couché et attaché le père de Raijū, le guerrier nomade avait lui les bras levé en l'air, haranguant les Guerriers Protecteurs agenouillé devant l'autel alors que le second guerrier récitait une incantation peu rassurante devant une grande statue d'un humanoïde à la tête monstrueuse et la peau verte turquoise vêtu uniquement d'un pagne et portant sur ses épaules un long sac décoré d'étrange motifs en or fin. 

« Mon père est donc bien là et vu comment il est attaché, il faut vite aller l'aider. » fit Raijū tout en tentant de contenir sa hâte de se jeter dans la mêlée pour venir secourir son père.  
« Si tu veux le sauver, il faut le faire vite car il a été mis sur la Table du Sacrifice et le magicien va sûrement le sacrifier en offrande au Dieu qui Souffle. » intervint Hitoiki.

Mais alors que Raijū voulut se précipiter pour sauver son père, un événement aussi surprenant qu'inquiétant se produisit.

Les yeux de la statue s'illuminèrent d'un vert turquoise et peu après, les Guerriers Protecteurs furent eux entouré d'une aura de même couleur. Les guerriers furent pris alors de terreurs et criaient ensuite de souffrance chacun d'entre eux disparaissant peu à peu comme absorbé par la statue.

« La statue du Dieu qui Souffle avale nos pères !! » s'exclama Hitoiki aussi surpris que paniqué. 

Dans le même temps, le premier guerrier nomade avait pris dans ses mains une lame elle aussi paré d'une aura verte turquoise et semblait vouloir sacrifier le père de Raijū. 

« Raijū tu t'occupe du sale type qui veux tuer ton père, moi et Hitoiki on s'occupe de l'autre !! » cria Link. 

Raijū ne se fit pas prier et fit aussitôt apparaître son arc et sa flèche de foudre pour la décocher aussi vite. Le guerrier nomade se la prit en plein front et mourut sur le coup en s'effondrant sur le sol. 

Le second guerrier nomade connut le même sort assez vite car Link avait transmis son aura dorée à Hitoiki. Ce dernier lança son arme du plus fort qu'il put et elle termina sa course dans le dos du guerrier nomade qui fut transpercé. 

Le rituel s'arrêta instantanément et les yeux de la statue s'éteignirent. Malheureusement, il fut trop tard pour les Guerriers Protecteurs qui avaient soit disparu soit étaient à l'état de squelette sans vie. Seul le père de Raijū semblait encore en vie. 

Le jeune Lieutenant alla alors détacher son père pendant que Link et Hitoiki allèrent vers ce qu'il restait des Guerriers Protecteurs.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu viennes me secourir. » fit Raikō.  
« Même si je t'en veux encore profondément, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir tout de même, Link ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné et j'ai encore besoin de toi pour que tu me parle de ce que faisait Maman avant qu'elle ne te rencontre. » répliqua Raijū d'un ton neutre.  
« Décidément, ce garçon a plus d'influence sur toi que je n'en ai jamais eu et que j'en aurais. » fit l'ancien prêtre maintenant détaché.  
« Commence à agir comme lui et peut être que tu pourras en avoir un peu. » conseilla Raijū un peu plus incisif.  
« C'est entendu, j'essaierai cela. » fit son père en se relevant et sortant de cette table sacrificielle.

Un peu plus loin, Hitoiki regardait avec effroi les cadavres restant des Guerriers Protecteurs. Son père était bien sur parmi eux et en plus de la tristesse qui l'envahissait, il fut pris d'une grande inquiétude. 

« Qu'est-ce..qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Sans nos papas, on pourra plus protéger la foret et le temple.. » fit-il au bords des larmes.   
« Ton chef a qui on a parlé, il a l'air grand et fort, il saura sûrement vous protéger et toi aussi tu pourras le faire, tu as été très bon au lancer de ta lance et tu n'a pas hésité, je suis sur que tu feras un bon guerrier plus tard. » répliqua Link pour rassurer son jeune guide.  
« Tu le crois vraiment ? » fit Hitoiki encore incrédule.  
« Absolument et comme ça ton papa qui te regarde depuis le ciel maintenant sera fier de toi ! » répondit Link qui se voulait toujours très rassurant.   
« T'as..t'as raison, 'faut que mon papa soit fier de moi, je vais devenir le plus fort et je serai le chef de la tribu ! » s'exclama Hitoiki tout en séchant ses larmes.  
« J'prèfère quand tu parles comme ça ! » répliqua Link. 

Après cela, Raijū et son père rejoignirent Link et Hitoiki pour ensuite sortir de ce temple et rejoindre le reste de l'Unité de Raijū. Leur Lieutenant leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé à l'intérieur et les soldats en furent assez surpris. 

« Quelle magie terrible...pauvres guerriers.. » fit Juru attristé.  
« C'est très dommage oui, j'aurais aimé qu'on arrive plus tôt pour les sauver mais j'ai l'impression que les fils de ces guerriers sauront prendre la relève et si il le faut, nous les aiderons. » répondit Raijū.  
« J'suis d'accord avec Raijū, ce seront de bons gardiens ! » s'exclama Link. 

Suite à cette discussion, la petite troupe reprit le chemin du village de la Tribu Harikēn où ce fut Hitoiki qui expliqua à son chef de tribu ce qu'il avait vu et toute la tribu appris alors le funeste destin de leur Guerriers Protecteurs. 

Cela attrista beaucoup tous les jeunes guerriers, même leur chef, mais ce dernier tenta de faire bonne figure.

« Nos pères sont partis ne faire qu'un avec le Dieu qui Souffle, c'est donc à nous maintenant de les honorer en prenant leur place et à protéger ce que nos pères ont protéger pendant toute leur vie ! » 

Malgré leur tristesse, cette phrase revigora la plupart des jeunes guerriers qui jurèrent tous de protéger leurs terres avec autant de vigueur que leurs père disparus. 

« Merci à toi ô Haiburiddo d'avoir calmé le Dieu qui Souffle, nous t'en sommes reconnaissant et toi et tes amis seront toujours le bienvenu ici. » ajouta alors le chef en se tournant vers Raijū.   
« De rien, le Dieu qui Souffle ne devait pas être réveillé ainsi et je regrette beaucoup la mort des vos pères. » répondit Raijū.

Le chef remercia Raijū pour ces mots compatissant puis ce dernier et ses compagnons prirent congé de la tribu mais avant cela, Hitoiki s'avança vers Link.

« J'espère que tu reviendra bientôt, je pourrai te montrer comment je serai devenu fort ! » fit-il un peu triste de voir son nouvel ami s'en aller.  
« Évidement que j'r'viendrai ! J'veux voir tes progrès et peut être qu'on pourra s’entraîner tous les deux ! » répondit Link avec joie.

Hitoiki en fut ravi et cette fois-ci, Link s'en alla vraiment avec Raijū et son unité pour retourner instantanément au campement grâce au Vent de Farore sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune tribu, médusé par ce 'tour de magie' assez impressionnant.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le Temple de Fujin, les corps des deux guerriers nomades furent comme aspiré par une aura verte turquoise pour se diriger vers la statue dont les yeux s'allumèrent à nouveau de la même couleur que l'aura. 

Dans le même temps, Link, Raijū et son unité étaient retourné au campement de l'Armée Royale de Kaminari. Les soldats rentrèrent à leur tente alors que les deux jeunes garçon allèrent faire leur rapport au Général Shokku. 

Cependant, lors de leur rapport, les deux amis omirent de dire que les Guerriers Protecteurs n'étaient plus de ce monde pour éviter que cette information ne se répandent et que les jeunes guerriers de la tribu soient envahit par des aventuriers sans scrupule à la recherche du Pouvoir de Fujin. 

Leur mission et celle de l'Armée terminée, le Général Shokku décida que le camp serait évacué le lendemain matin après que le Général se soit entretenu avec le dirigeant de Silingan qu'il occupait actuellement avec son armée.

Quand au père de Raijū, il fut remis en captivité à la demande du jeune Lieutenant sans que l'ancien prêtre ne conteste cette décision. 

Le reste de la journée se passa plus que normalement, la plupart des soldats commencèrent à nettoyer leurs armes et uniformes ainsi que tout ce qui n'était plus nécessaire au fonctionnement basique du camp. 

C'est donc à la nuit tombée après un bon souper que l'on retrouve Link et Raijū déjà déshabillé et couché dans l'unique lit de la petite chambre qu'avait Raijū dans sa tente de Lieutenant. 

Ce dernier était couché, les mains placé sous sa tête et la couverture placé jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules. Bien sur il avait encore le Médaillon du Vent autour de son cou. Le jeune Lieutenant semblait en pleine réflexion, les yeux grand ouverts, fixé vers le 'toit' de la tente. 

« Link...tu crois que je devrais pardonner mon père pour ce qu'il m'a fait ? » se demanda Raijū en tournant la tête vers son ami.  
« Le pardonner, je sais pas mais je pense que tu devrais pas l'abandonner, t'a encore de la chance d'avoir ton papa en vie même si il n'a pas été correct avec toi mais j'crois que maintenant il a compris qu'il avait très mal agi et le regrette beaucoup, ca se voyait bien quand il t'a donné ce médaillon » répondit Link en se tournant vers Raijū.  
« Oui ca m'a vraiment choqué mais en même temps, je suis content qu'il ai enfin reconnu son erreur. » fit Raijū toujours très pensif.  
« Moi aussi et c'est pour ça que je pense que tu devrais le voir plus souvent. » répliqua Link.  
« T'a sûrement raison, comme souvent. » fit Raijū.  
« Évidement, je suis toujours la voix de la raison moi ! » répliqua Link l'air amusé.  
« C'est pas ce que m'a raconté Gohan la dernière fois. » fit Raijū d'un ton faussement innocent.  
« Qu'est-ce que ce sacripant t'a raconté ?! » répondit Link faussement choqué.  
« Que c'était lui la voix de la raison et que toi t'étais une vraie tête brûlée. » répondit Raijū.  
« Ca c'était y'a longtemps, maintenant je suis sage comme tout ! » fit Link presque fier.  
« C'est vrai que hier, t'étais pas blessé du tout, un vrai modèle de sagesse. » répliqua Raijū qui ne cessa pas de taquiner son ami.  
« T'a fini de m'embêter oui ! » répliqua Link toujours aussi faussement choqué tout en lançant le coussin du lit sur la figure de Raijū. 

Ce dernier répliqua par la même action et le pauvre coussin fut ainsi lancer de l'un à l'autre pendant un petit moment mais ensuite, Link fit cesser les hostilités car le lendemain, il devait se lever tôt pour aller travailler chez Zubora alors que Raijū avait encore tout le campement à démonter avec ses compagnons d'armes. 

Les deux garçons s'endormirent bien vite et la nuit se passa paisiblement. 

Cependant, le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillé en sursaut par le signal d'alarme du campement, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. 

« Mais..mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ?! » maugréa Link.  
« Je ne sais pas mais on devrait vite se lever et s'habiller pour voir ça ! » fit Raijū plus alarmé que Link.  
« Mmmh moui, t'a raison.. » répliqua Link à moitié réveillé.

Mais à peine les deux garçons étaient-ils sortit du lit et avant d'avoir pu s'habiller, des ombres surgirent de l'extérieur en déchirant la toile de la tente et se jetèrent sur eux, une dague à la main. 

Link et Raijū purent arrêter leurs agresseurs à temps et furent surpris par leur identité. 

« Raijū, c'est des guerriers de la tribu de la foret non ? » fit Link en voyant que son agresseur était un jeune garçon vêtu d'un pagne en fourrure.  
« On dirait bien mais ils ont pas l'air normal ! » répondit Raijū tout en retenant les bras de son assaillant.

Et en effet, les guerriers tribaux en plus d'une force inhabituelle, ils avaient les yeux verts turquoise, dépourvu de pupille et semblait comme enragé. 

D'autres guerriers arrivèrent en renfort pour repousser Link et Raijū dans un coin de la tente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si on utilise nos pouvoir contre eux, on va sûrement les tuer ! » s'inquiéta Raijū.   
« Je..je sais p... » fit Link avant de s’interrompre tout en regardant Raijū qui, si il n'était pourtant vêtu que de son caleçon, portait encore le Médaillon du Vent.   
« Ton médaillon ! Ton père avait bien réussi à dissiper la Barrière de Vent dans le canyon alors peut être qu'on pourrait y arriver ici aussi ! » fit Link.  
« Mais il n'y a que mon père qui connaisse l'incantation pour activer le médaillon ! » s'alarma Raijū.  
« Je..je crois que je m'en souviens, je l'ai bien entendu la dernière fois ! » fit Link. 

Le Kokiri se mit alors à réciter une incantation que lui même ne comprenait pas mais qui semblait tout de même faire son effet car le médaillon de Raijū commença à s'illuminer d'un vert turquoise intense puis à émettre une puissante bourrasque qui souffla les guerriers possédé encerclant Link et et Raijū. 

Les assaillants tombèrent lourdement au sol mais se relevèrent assez vite, l'air assez perdu. Leur rage avait disparue et leur yeux étaient revenus à la normale. 

« J'crois que ça a marché Raijū, ils sont normaux maintenant ! » s'exclama Link assez soulagé.  
« On dirait bien, très bonne idée que tu as eu là. » fit Raijū.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent de leurs agresseurs pour s'enquérir de leur état. 

« Qu'est-ce que..qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?! » fit l'un des jeunes guerriers.  
« Je crois que vous avez été possédé par quelque chose et vous avez essayé de nous tuer. Vous vous souvenez de rien ? » répondit Link.  
« Non...quand vous êtes partit, on est tous rentré dans nos huttes annoncer que nos pères ne faisaient plus qu'un avec le Dieu qui Souffle puis le chef a commencé à nous entraîner au combat et la dernière chose que je me souviens c'est une grosse lumière verte qui venait sur nous. » répondit le guerrier déboussolé.  
« On dirait qu'on est pas encore débarrassé de Fujin, il est coriace ce dieu. » fit Raijū un peu dépité.  
« Oui et il commence à bien m'ennuyer celui-là ! » répondit Link plus agacé.  
« On verra plus tard pour Fujin..habillons-nous et libérons les autres comme on l'a fait ici sinon ils vont massacrer tout l'armée ! » fit Raijū. 

Link fut évidemment d'accord et une fois habillé, les deux garçons sortirent de la tente de Raijū, laissant les jeunes guerriers libéré à l'intérieur, de peur qu'ils soit attaqué.

Dehors, dans le campement, c'était le chaos, les autres guerriers envoûté n'avait aucun mal à vaincre la pourtant très puissante armée de Kaminari. Cependant, ils ne s'attaquaient qu'à ceux se mettant en travers de leur chemin car les jeunes assaillants semblaient n'être intéressé que par la Tente de Commandement. 

C'est d'ailleurs là que Link et Raijū se dirigèrent même si ce dernier était quelque peu inquiet pour ses hommes. 

Il fut vite rassuré car son unité était en fait déjà à la Tente de Commandement, occupé à combattre certains des jeunes guerriers possédés. 

« Lieutenant ! On retient ceux là, allez vite dans la Tente, certains des gamins sont déjà rentré ! » fit Anpéa. 

Malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas laisser son unité seule face à ces redoutables guerriers, Raijū fit tout de même ce que son Sergent lui demanda car la vie du Général Shokku semblait en danger. 

Quand les deux garçons rentrèrent dans la tente, le Général était en effet en bien mauvaise posture, encerclé qu'il était par six guerriers tribaux. Il les tenait à distance grâce à une étrange épée dont la lame luisait d'un bleu électrique rappelant la couleur caractéristique du Pouvoir de Raiden. 

Derrière ces jeunes guerriers, Raijū leva son amulette et Link récita l'étrange incantation qui fit à nouveau réagir le Médaillon du Vent qui souffla une fois de plus les fils des Guerriers Protecteurs. 

Sans attendre, les deux amis aux pouvoirs divins quittèrent la tente pour libérer les derniers guerriers envoûtés par la magie de Fujin. 

Ces derniers furent rassemblés près de la Tente de Commandement pour voir si le compte était juste mais il était vite assez clair que le Chef de Tribu manquait à l'appel.

« Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller celui-là ? » se demanda Link.   
« Aucune idée, il doit se faire discret depuis qu'on a désenvoûté tous les autres. » répondit Raijū.   
« Je..je sais pas si ca pourra vous aider mais dans les lois de notre tribu que le Dieu qui Souffle nous a dicté, le chef de tribu doit toujours aller combattre seul le chef de tribu ennemi donc le Chef il est peut être parti faire ça mais si c'est pas ce monsieur là ni vous, je sais pas trop où il a pu aller. » intervint soudainement Hitoiki.  
« Pourtant le Général Shokku est bien le chef de l'armée non ? » s'étonna Link.  
« Oui absolument, il n'y a pas d'autre leaders. » répondit Raijū assez perplexe. 

Un court silence s'installa avant que Raijū ne sursauta, presque paniqué.

« Mon père ! Il était à la tête de l'Ordre de Raiden ! » s'exclama-t-il.  
« C'est là que le Chef de Tribu a du aller alors ! » répliqua Link qui avait saisi où Raijū voulait en venir.  
« Oui j'en suis sur, Fujin doit encore le considérer comme le chef l'ordre de son ennemi ! » répliqua ensuite Raijū.

Les deux garçons s'en allèrent alors vers la tente fortifiée où était détenu le père de Raijū. La tente en vue, Raijū vit le chef de tribu s'en approcher et décocha vite une flèche de foudre que le jeune guerrier possédé dévia sans peine d'un coup de la main.

Le guerrier tribal se tourna alors vers les deux garçons et s'adressa de suite à Raijū. 

« Le bâtard est venu, bien, je vais pouvoir supprimer aussi l'ignominie que tu es ! » fit-il d'une voix caverneuse avant de lancer à tout vitesse sa lance en ivoire qui semblait chargé d'une puissante aura verte turquoise.

Cette arme meurtrière vint cependant s'écraser contre l’Égide de Nayru que Link avait rapidement déployé mais aussi renforcé car l'aura protectrice généralement bleue était là d'un jaune doré éclatant. 

Cette aura disparu assez vite mais Link la garda cependant autour de lui puis récita ensuite à nouveau l'incantation pour faire une fois de plus réagir l'amulette de Raijū qui déclencha une nouvelle bourrasque. 

Mais contrairement aux autres, le Chef de Tribu ne fut pas soufflé et c'est à peine si il dut mettre son bras droit devant son visage pour se protéger du vent.   
« Ca....ca marche pas.. » fit Link surpris.  
« Ce médaillon fonctionne peut être sur les autres mais il n'a aucun effet sur le Dieu du Vent que je suis ! » s'écria le Chef de Tribu.  
« Je crois qu'on va pas avoir le choix, il va falloir le combattre car on dirait que c'est Fujin en personne qui possède le corps du Chef. » fit Raijū.   
« Oui je pensais à la même chose, dommage pour le Chef mais on a vraiment pas le choix. » répliqua Link.

Link et Raijū firent alors exploser leur aura respective et s'élancèrent vers Fujin qui les attendait de pied ferme.


	5. Fujin le Dieu du Vent.

Au campement militaire de l'Armée Royale de Kaminari, l'engagement final entre Link et Raijū d'un côté et le Dieu du Vent, Fujin de l'autre venait de commencer. 

Les deux garçons s'étaient élancés sur leur ennemis avec force mais aussi avec tactique, tentant de prendre avantage de leur duo mais Fujin arriva à les contenir tous les deux grâce à puissante protection que lui octroyait sa maîtrise du Vent. Les garçons furent à chaque fois soufflé tout comme leur attaques.

« Ce type est vraiment rapide..on arrivera à rien si on ne se protège pas du vent qu'il produit. » fit Link un peu essoufflé.  
« Oui il n'y pas moyen de le surprendre mais est-ce que ton aura protectrice fonctionnera contre lui ? » répondit Raijū tout aussi essoufflé.  
« Si je la combine au pouvoir de la Triforce, ca devrait être bon, j'ai bien réussi à bloquer sa lance. » répliqua Link.   
« C'est vrai, essayons ça alors. » acquiesça Raijū. 

Link se para alors de l’Égide de Nayru qui passa vite du bleu au doré pour qu'ensuite les deux garçons retentèrent une attaque combinée. La tactique fut la bonne car cette fois, les vents déployé par Fujin ne purent les repousser malgré toute la force que ces vents déployaient pour les envoyer aux loin. 

Les tentes alentours pliaient sous la force du vent puis finirent par s'envoler. Seul la tente fortifiée restait encore en place malgré tout car les palissades en bois qui l'entourait retenait une large partie du vent. 

Fujin tenta encore d'intensifier le vent pour repousser ses adversaires mais rien n'y fit. Raijū décocha alors une flèche de foudre que Link avait protégé avec son aura doré et elle vint s'abattre en plein ventre de Fujin. 

On entendit un grand cri de douleur mais le Dieu du Vent ne laissa pas démonter car il transforma le vent qu'il déchaînait en une bourrasque d'aura vert turquoise qui semblait bien plus forte mais aussi bien plus dangereuse car malgré la protection divine de Link, les deux garçons, en plus d'être repoussé au loin, furent lacéré de toutes parts par cette puissante aura pour ensuite tomber lourdement au sol. 

Fujin mit quand à lui, un genou à terre, affaibli par cette flèche de foudre boosté par la lumière de Link. Cependant, il eu tout de même la force de faire réapparaître une lance en ivoire entourée de sa puissante aura. 

Quand les deux garçons se relevèrent avec peine, le Dieu du Vent envoya sa lance à toute vitesse vers Link avant d'être interceptée des deux mains par Raijū qui, grâce à sa vitesse acquise avec les pouvoirs de Raiden, avait réussi à se mettre devant Link. 

Cet arrêt in extremis ne fut pas sans conséquences car on vit de suite du sang couler des mains du jeune Lieutenant mais cela n'eut pas l'air de l'empêcher de jeter la lance sur le côté. 

« Maudit bâtard ! Ce Médaillon a du affaiblir mon aura mais on va voir si cet artefact va encore pouvoir te protéger de ça ! » éructa Fujin avant de s'élever dans les airs et de créer une puissante tornade d'aura vert turquoise tout autour de lui. 

Cette tornade fut si puissante qu'elle emportait tout aux alentours, les tentes, les soldats, la rare végétation et même la tente fortifiée où était encore incarcéré le père de Raijū qui s'envola lui aussi.

Raijū n'eut pas le temps de s'alarmer de cela car assez vite, cette tornade commençait à envoyer comme des poignard d'aura en direction de Raijū et Link, qui s'était replacé à côté de son ami. 

Malgré leurs blessures, les deux garçons arrivèrent à repousser la plupart des ces poignards d'aura mais leur nombre augmentant, ils eurent de plus en plus de mal et il ne fallu pas longtemps pour l'un d'eux transperce le genou gauche de Raijū et le ventre de Link, les faisant à nouveau tomber à terre. 

Voyant cela, Fujin cessa d'attaquer pour jubiler quelque peu. 

« Et voilà ! Le bâtard ne peut surpasser la pureté de mon pouvoir divin ! Je vais enfin pouvoir en fi... » fit-il avant de s'interrompre car remarquant que les deux garçons se relevaient à nouveau. 

Link et Raijū se soutenait mutuellement pour pouvoir rester debout malgré leurs blessures.

« R-Raijū...'faut que..que tu fasse tomber la..la foudre sur lui..on..on pourra pas l'avoir autrement..il est..il est trop bien protégé.. » fit Link avec peine.

Raijū regarda Fujin et sa puissante tornade puis comprit vite où Link voulait en venir.

« Oui..sa tornade ne le protège pas d'en haut..bien...bien vu mais il..il va falloir combiner nos deux pouvoir alors. » répliqua Raijū moins en peine.  
« C'est..c'est ce que j'allais dire.. » fit Link qui avait eu la même idée.  
« On..on va pousser nos auras à fond puis se concentrer pour les unir et les envoyer vers ciel pour charger les nuages et...et ensuite faire tomber la foudre. » répondit Raijū.  
« OK..on y va.. » fit Link toujours très affecté par sa profonde blessure au ventre. 

Cela dit, ca n'empêcha pas le Kokiri, ni Raijū d'ailleurs, de faire exploser son aura à son paroxysme. Les deux auras ainsi déployées provoquèrent une intense secousse qui fit craqueler le sol. Les deux garçons émirent aussi un puissant cri qui effraya quelque peu Fujin. 

« J'aime pas ça du tout, il faut que j'en finisse au plus vite avec ces deux gamins !! » fit-il. 

Une pluie de poignard d'aura s'abattît alors sur les deux garçons mais à la grande surprise de Fujin, tous ceux qui atteignaient Link ou Raijū furent désintégré une fois en contact avec l'intense aura que dégageait l'un ou l'autre des jeunes garçons. 

Quand leur aura fit bien le triple de leur taille, les deux garçons cessèrent de crier et la secousse s'arrêta aussitôt. Link et Raijū se concentrèrent un instant tout en se serrant la main puis la levant vers le ciel en rouvrant les yeux. 

Leur aura se superposèrent alors créant une aura dorée entouré d'une aura bleu électrique qui s'allongeait en hauteur jusqu'à toucher les cieux qui étaient couvert des nuages noirs, apparut pendant que les deux garçons se concentraient. 

Du côté de Fujin, c'était la panique car toutes ses attaques d'aura passait soit à coté soit était désintégré par l'aura combiné de Link et Raijū et ce malgré le fait qu'il avait intensifié son aura à son maximum. 

Un déluge de poignards d'aura s'abattait sur Link et Raijū ainsi qu'aux alentours qui furent dévastés mais rien n'y fait, les adversaires du Dieu du Vent étaient maintenant intouchables. 

Dans les cieux, le tonnerre commençait à gronder de plus en plus fort, provoquant des éclairs ni blanc ni bleu électrique mais doré. Ces éclairs se firent de plus en plus présent au dessus de Fujin et ce dernier finit par regarder en l'air et voir le ciel se déchaîner au dessus de lui. 

Puis soudainement, une foudre dorée s'abattit sur Fujin si rapidement et avec une telle force que le Dieu du Vent ne put qu'encaisser cette puissante attaque qui le traversa de haut en bas, provoquant une courte secousse au moment de l'impact. 

Fujin émit un cri de couleur surpuissant puis s'effondra au sol, le corps fumant et sans vie.

Ensuite c'est une fumée vert turquoise qui s'échappa du corps du jeune Chef de Tribu. Cette fumée pris ensuite la forme d'une tête humaine.

« Maudit gamins ! Vous avez peut être tué le corps que j'occupais mais vous n'en avez pas fini pour autant avec moi !! » cria Fujin toujours en vie malgré l'absence de corps physique.   
« Ca..ca c'est ce qu'on va voir ! » cria Link avant de commencer à réciter l'incantation faisant réagir le Médaillon du Vent que portait encore Raijū. 

Pendant cette incantation toujours très mystérieuse, Raijū se concentrait lui pour transmettre son pouvoir au médaillon et ainsi unir son aura à celle de l'artefact. Quand le Médaillon réagit après l'incantation de Link, il commença à luire d'un vert turquoise entouré de bleu électrique.

Après cela, contrairement à d'habitude, la bourrasque qui en sortit ne souffla pas Fujin au loin mais l'aspira avec force au grand dam de ce dernier.

« Comment..comment cela est-ce possible ?! Ce bâtard ne peut me vaincre avec ce médaillon !! » cria-t-il horrifié.  
« Ce bâtard n'est pas tout seul contrairement à toi !! » répliqua Raijū qui se concentrait pour rester sur pieds car la force d'aspiration du médaillon était vraiment puissante. 

Link fit lui aussi tout son possible pour tenir son ami malgré ses blessures et après un long moment suivit d'un cri d'agonie de Fujin, ce dernier fut complètement aspiré par le médaillon. 

Quand cela fut fait, les deux garçons tombèrent au sol, terrassé par la fatigue et leurs blessures. 

« On..on a réussi Link.. » fit Raijū, les yeux fermés, très essoufflé et l'air heureux.  
« Ouais..on..on est trop fort... » plaisanta Link tout aussi essoufflé et soulagé que Raijū. 

Cependant, après cette plaisanterie, Link commença à tousser du sang longuement pour ensuite s'évanouir. 

Une fois de plus, Raijū ne put s'en inquiéter car si il vit Link défaillir, il ne put réagir car lui même tomba dans l'inconscience. 

Quand Raijū ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il avait du mal à distinguer où il était mais quand les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait en mémoire lui revint, il se redressa de suite en position assise, l'air terrifié et essoufflé. 

Cependant, il remarqua bien vite qu'il n'était plus sur le campement militaire mais plutôt dans un lit couvert par des tentures. Il remarqua aussi qu'il n'était plus vêtu que de son caleçon et qu'il avait une aiguille dans le bras relié à un tuyau lui même relié à une machine émettant des bip réguliers. 

Il avait de multiples pansements sur tout le corps et semblait presque guéri. 

Mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus, c'était de savoir où était Link dont le dernier souvenir l'affolait assez. 

Raijū enleva alors l’anguille de son bras, faisant s'alarmer la machine à laquelle il était branché puis tenta de sortir du lit pour se lever et aller voir Link mais à peine était-il sur ses deux pieds qu'il s'effondra au sol. Raijū constata alors qu'il avait aussi un bandage au genou gauche, juste en dessous de son caleçon et qui lui faisait maintenant assez mal. 

Une infirmière finit par arriver, alerté par le cri d'alarme de la machine et vit Raijū assis par terre, se tenant le genou gauche. 

« Pourquoi vous êtes sortit de votre lit Lieutenant ?! Vous n'êtes pas encore en état de marcher ! » fit-elle d'un ton inquiet.   
« Link...je voulais voir Link, où est-il ? » fit Raijū.   
« Le Général ? Il est sur le lit à côté là mais il est encore inconscient. » répondit l'infirmière.  
« Mais..mais il va s'en sortir ? » s'inquiéta Raijū.  
« C'est difficile à dire, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et n'a pas bougé depuis une semaine. » répondit l'infirmière.  
« Ca fait une semaine qu'on est ici ?! » s'étonna Raijū.  
« Oui mais vous, vous vous êtes réveillé brièvement quelques fois alors que le Général n'a pas donné signe d'activité depuis qu'il était ici. » répondit l'infirmière.  
« Mais il va bien se réveiller un jour non ? » fit Raijū pas vraiment rassuré.  
« Impossible à dire pour le moment. » répondit l'infirmière.  
« Je peux aller lui parler quand même ? » demanda alors Raijū.  
« Oui ca ne peut lui être que bénéfique de sentir une présence à ses côtés. » accepta l'infirmière.

Cette dernière prit alors la chaise roulante placé dans un coin de la chambre pour que Raijū puisse s'y asseoir et enfin rejoindre Link.

Bien sur, Raijū ne resta pas bien sagement assis sur sa chaise et monta tant bien que mal sur le lit de Link malgré les protestations de l'infirmière. Le jeune garçon fut alors assez désespéré par l'état végétatif dans lequel se trouvait son ami mais il tenta tout de même de provoquer une réaction chez ce dernier en lui prenant la main et la serrant assez fort.

« Link si tu m'entends serre ma main, il faut que tu te réveille maintenant ! » fit Raijū assez inquiet.

Un moment de silence s'installa et le Kokiri ne fit pas un geste, restant profondément plongé dans l'inconscience.

Cela dépita encore plus Raijū qui ne savait pas quoi faire de plus pour que Link sorte de cet inquiétant coma. Un instant plus tard, le jeune Lieutenant se remémora l'une des discussions qu'il eu avec Link et eut alors une idée.

« Tu vas peut être pas aimer ça Link mais je crois que c'est la seule façon de te réveiller. » fit alors Raijū. 

Ensuite, le jeune garçon se pencha vers la tête de Link puis commença à l'embrasser délicatement sur la bouche. 

Si au départ, cela n'eut aucun effet, après un instant, le corps de Link se raidit et la machine à laquelle il était branché s'affola soudainement. 

Link ouvrit grand les yeux puis Raijū cessa de l'embrasser mais resta près de Link.

« Tu..tu m'a embrassé là non ?! » s'étonna Link d'une voix encore faible.  
« Oui tu te réveillais pas alors j'ai essayé ça et ca a marché. » fit Raijū assez heureux.  
« Tss..t'as pas honte de profiter d'un blessé ? » taquina Link.   
« Pas du tout, tu m'as tellement fait peur que cette fois-ci j'ai pas pu résister. » fit Raijū souriant.  
« Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, vous pouvez revenir dans votre lit Lieutenant sinon vous guérirez jamais ! » intervint l'infirmière.

Raijū ne vit aucune objection à cela et réintégra de suite son lit.

La suite de la convalescence des deux jeunes combattants se passa ensuite tout à fait normalement et Raijū pu sortir assez tôt après son réveil mais devra être accompagné de béquilles car son genou gauche n'était pas encore assez fortifié pour soutenir le poids de Raijū. 

Link quand à lui, malgré son réveil, était encore jugé trop faible pour sortir en même temps que son ami. 

A la sortie de Raijū, il eu la surprise de voir arriver un gradé tenant un uniforme militaire.

« Ca-Capitaine Denatsu ?! Je m'attendais pas à voir ici..excusez de ne pouvoir vous saluez avec mes béquilles. » s'étonna Raijū.  
« Ce n'est rien Lieutenant, j'ai même un cadeau pour vous ! » répliqua Denatsu tout en lançant à Raijū l'uniforme qu'il avait sous le bras.

Le jeune garçon l'attrapa tant bien que mal puis remarqua de suite une différence notable sur cet uniforme qu'il venait de recevoir. 

« Avec tout mon respect Capitaine vous vous êtes trompé, c'est un uniforme de Capitaine que vous m'avez apporté là, ce n'est pas le bon. » fit Raijū tout en regardant son nouvel uniforme.  
« Pas du tout c'est le bon, le Général Shokku vous a promu Capitaine après avoir demandé mon avis et nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que vous méritez cette promotion ! » répondit Denatsu.  
« Et il vous a envoyé ici car il doit savoir que vous sauriez me convaincre car le Général sait bien que je veux pas de promotion.. » fit Raijū presque dépité.  
« C'était sûrement son idée oui mais je serais venu quand même ne fut-ce que pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Cela dit, je ne veux que vous comme remplaçant, moi je me fais vieux et le Général m'a offert un grade de Commandant à l'Etat Major, à l'écart donc des combats, car Kirowatto a été promu Général. » expliqua Denatsu.  
« Au moins le Général m'aura écouté pour le Commandant Kirowatto.. » répondit Raijū pas très convaincu.  
« Tu devrais accepter, tu l'a bien mérité quand même. Moi ca me ferait plaisir que l'accepte. » fit Link toujours d'une faible voix.   
« Dans ce cas j'accepte mais j'aimerais alors que le Sergent Anpéa soit promu au grade de Lieutenant pour reprendre l'unité et que les autres soient tous Soldats de Première Classe car ils méritent tous une promotion autant que moi » accepta Raijū non sans avoir pensé à ses hommes.  
« C'est vous le Capitaine d'archerie maintenant, vous pouvez accorder cette promotion à vos hommes dès maintenant si vous le voulez. » répliqua Denatsu.  
« Parfait, je vais faire ça de suite alors ! » se réjouit Raijū.

Le tout nouveau capitaine retira alors la couverture qui couvrait son corps puis enfila son pantalon d'uniforme puis le haut avant de sortir de son lit, bien aidé par Denatsu puis les béquilles fournie par le service médical. 

Il se dirigea vers Link puis s'appuya contre le lit de ce dernier. 

« Je vais aller voir comment vont mes hommes et mon père et puis je reviendrai te voir. » fit Raijū d'un large sourire.  
« Surtout ton père, je crois que t'a encore beaucoup d'choses à lui dire et je crois que finalement, tu devrais lui pardonner ce qu'il fait avant qu'on se rencontre, t'as de la chance d'avoir encore ton papa, ce serait dommage de pas en profiter. » répondit Link faiblement mais souriant lui aussi.  
« Je te promet rien mais je vais essayer quand même et toi, tu remet vite qu'on puisse rentrer à la maison. » fit Raijū tout en serrant la main de Link.

« J'espère bien vite sortir, j'ai horreur d'être coincé dans un lit. » répliqua Link faussement outré. 

Les deux garçons se séparèrent alors, Raijū partant avec son Sergent et Link restant cloué sur son lit d’hôpital.

Le tout nouveau Capitaine partit alors à la Prison de Senkō où le père de Raijū était encore. Le jeune garçon fut d'ailleurs content de voir que son père s'en était sortit malgré qu'il eut été pris dans la tornade de Fujin.

A la prison, l'ancien Grand-Prêtre était occupé à écrire avec ardeur vu le tas de feuille rempli d'annotation qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il était fort concentré mais dès qu'on toqua à la porte de sa cellule, il tourna vite la tête comme si il avait attendu ce moment. 

« Prisonnier, le Capitaine Raijū veut vous voir, mettez vous au fond de la cellule face au mur et ne bougez pas ! » fit le gardien assez autoritaire. 

Le père du jeune garçon s'exécuta de suite et c'est alors que Raijū entra dans la sombre cellule. Le gardien referma vite derrière lui. 

« Tu peux te retourner maintenant, la porte est fermée. » fit Raijū d'un ton neutre.

Le prisonnier se retourna alors pour voir son fils portant des béquilles mais à l'air encore vif et plutôt heureux contrairement à sa dernière visite. 

« Merci mon Capitaine, essayez vous donc ici, vous serez plus à l'aise. » fit son père assez étonnement.  
« C'est bien la première fois que tu me parles comme ça, c'est gentil mais je préfère que tu m'appelle par mon prénom, c'est mieux entre père et fils. » répondit Raijū tout en allant s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'occupait son père précédemment. 

Père qui était ravi que son fils le considère à nouveau comme son père.

« Je voulais faire honneur à ton nouveau grade que je découvre en voyant ton uniforme. » fit Raikō.  
« Oui je viens à l'instant d'être promu Capitaine d'Archerie par le Général Shokku, c'est pas aussi glorieux que Grand-Prêtre de l'Ordre de Raiden mais ça me convient très bien. » répliqua Raijū.

« Ça je n'en doute pas et je vois que même si je ne t'ai jamais destiné à l'armée tu y réussi brillamment. Si au départ, je n'en était pas très heureux, maintenant je dois admettre mon erreur. Tu as su outrepasser ma stupide folie de vengeance pour devenir ce que tu voulais être et pour ça, je suis fier de toi » confessa l'ancien Grand-Prêtre.   
« Je suis content que tu acceptes enfin ce que je veux être et je..je suis désolé d'avoir voulu te tuer, je l'aurais bien vite regretté. » répliqua Raijū un peu hésitant mais toujours l'air neutre.  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de te pardonner car je l'avais bien mérité et sans ton accès de colère, je n'aurais peut être jamais compris la terrible erreur que je continuais à faire. » fit Raikō.  
« C'est pour ça que je reviens te voir car tu as enfin compris et j'espère qu'on pourra devenir père et fils comme les autres. » fit Raijū.  
« Je l'espère, merci encore de me donner une seconde chance. » répliqua le vieil homme.  
« Remercie surtout Link, c'est lui qui m'a convaincu de le faire, sans lui je ne suis pas sur que je serais ici. » fit le jeune garçon.  
« Décidément, ce garçon semble être le seul à pouvoir faire changer d'avis la tête de mule que tu es ! » taquina quelque le père de Raijū.   
« Tss...tu plaisantes mais tu as raison, Link est très important pour moi et il n'y qu'à lui que je fasse entièrement confiance. » répondit Raijū sans s'offusquer cette fois-ci.  
« Je vois bien cela et j'ai l'impression que vous êtes plus que des amis non ? » se demanda son père.  
« Heu oui...enfin... » fit Raijū d'un coup beaucoup plus embarrassé.  
« J'ai peut être pas été un bon père mais je sais encore voir quand mon fils est amoureux de quelqu'un et si il y a une semaine de cela j'en aurais été outragé, je crois que maintenant, je pourrais l'accepter même si j'aurais préféré que tu trouves une fille pour continuer notre lignée mais bon, je ne le sais que trop bien, l'amour ca ne se contrôle pas. » fit l'ancien Grand-Prêtre.   
« Oui je..je me doute bien que tu aurais préféré ça mais voilà..j'aime Link et lui aussi...je..je l'ai même embrassé sur la bouche tout à l'heure..ca..ca m'a fait tout bizarre. » avoua Raijū toujours un peu gêné.   
« Ah ça je n'en doute pas, c'est toujours une sacrée expérience la première fois ! » s'exclama Raikō assez amusé par la gêne de son fils. 

Le père et le fils continuèrent alors à discuter du premier amour de Raijū, de comment son père et sa mère se sont rencontré ainsi que leur premier baiser et par la suite, le père de Raijū parla beaucoup de son épouse et mère de Raijū. Ce dernier fut passionné par ces récits et c'est ainsi que lui et son père discutèrent toute la journée sans que les gardes ne viennent les interrompre.

Le soir, Raijū finit par quitter la cellule de son père, lui promettant de venir le voir régulièrement. 

Le jeune Capitaine alla ensuite voir ses hommes à la Caserne de Senkō qui l’accueillirent chaleureusement car déjà au courant de sa promotion en tant que Capitaine.

« Merci à vous mais j'ai décidé que je ne serai pas le seul promu. Maintenant que je suis en charge de toute l'archerie, je peux décider des promotions. Sergent Anpéa, je vous fait Lieutenant, vous aurez en chargé l'unité dès à présent. Juru, Byo, Enhri et Umo, je vous fait Soldat de Première Classe. Vous avez tous autant mérité cette promotion que moi car sans vous je n'aurais pas pu faire tout ce que j'ai fait. » déclara longuement Raijū.

Cette promotion fit bien sur très plaisir aux soldats de Raijū qui eurent du mal à contenir leur joie.

« Capitaine, je pense parler au nom de tous en vous remerciant énormément pour cette promotion. Vous m'avez fait Sergent puis maintenant Lieutenant, c'est bien plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé ! » fit très joyeusement Anpéa.  
« Et pour fêter je propose que le Capitaine nous offre la tournée ! » s'écria soudainement Byo.  
« Voyons Byo, le Capitaine ne boit pas à son âge. » répliqua Anpéa.  
« Ce n'est parce que je n'ai pas l'âge de boire que je ne peux pas vous payer une tournée. Suivez moi au Messe des Officiers et je vous la paierez votre tournée. » fit Raijū.

Cela réjouit bien sur tous les soldats du jeune garçon et ce dernier passa alors un long moment avec ses hommes au Messe des Officiers.

Après cela, Raijū retourna auprès de Link pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait discuté avec son père. 

Le récit de son ami ravit Link, heureux de voir que Raijū s'épanouissait à merveille dans l'armée et que les relations avec son père tendait à s'améliorer. 

Link du rester encore une semaine alité, semaine où Raijū vint le voir chaque matin et chaque soir, avant et après sa prise de fonction à la Caserne de Senkō. Pendant la convalescence de son ami, Raijū emménagea dans l'ancienne maison de son père car ainsi il était près de son travail et de l’hôpital où séjournait Link. 

Quand le Kokiri put enfin sortir, les deux garçons rentrèrent à Woodfall pour y couler enfin des jours heureux ensembles.

FIN. 


End file.
